Ambiguo
by Hina's
Summary: Heero é um soldado treinado para esquecer que é um homem, mas em plena guerra sua tática fria acaba sendo abalada por um par de olhos violetas. Resta a Yui aceitar esse amor e lutar para protegelo. 1x2 e 3x2 com Drama e Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Ambíguo**

Hina

Drama- Mpreg  
1x2 - 3x2

**

* * *

**

_**-Essa fic nãotem fins lucrativos, é apenas de fã para fã.  
Conteúdo Yaoi/mpreg.**_

_**-Se te incomoda esse tipo de material não prossiga na leitura. **_

_**Aos demais,  
Espero que gostem.**_

* * *

_Em plena guerra das nações._

Nunca havia imaginado como seria quando se desse o fim daquela guerra. Sempre fui um imutável soldado criado apenas para a batalha. Era frio e ignorava completamente qualquer coisa como sentimentos, afinal havia aprendido que eles deviam ser ignorados.Eu havia diso treinado para isso, eu era Heero Yui. Um soldado frio.

Mas eu era um humano, embora o treinamento tentasse me afastar disso. Tinha necessidades de um humano, eu não passava de um adolescente descobrindo a sexualidade.

Confesso que fiquei bem assustado quando descobri que não podia ignorar isso, embora tentasse jamais conseguiria passar sem sexo, meu corpo tinha essa vontade e eu, apesar dos treinos não consegui doutriná-lo.

A primeira vez que senti aquele calor que queima agente por dentro eu devia ter uns 16 anos, e foi bom, realmente foi bom. Naquela época eu andava agitado, sem concentração, e extremamente calorento. Estranhos sintomas, principalmente para alguém como eu. Era de noite quando comecei a sentir os fortes sintomas da excitação, estava no meu inseparável laptop quando comecei a ver alguns sites de pornografia, eram interessantes. Mas eu precisava de mais, eu precisava sentir e não apenas ver. Naquele momento meu companheiro de quarto entrou sem aviso, ele sempre fazia isso. Fui rápido o suficiente para fechar a tela com pesadas imagens de sexo explícito e disfarçar meu pênis que crescido se levantava entre minhas coxas. Duo falava sem parar, nem sei o que ele tanto dizia, não prestava atenção em quase nada que aquele americano baka falava.

Lembro-me daquele dia, e como poderia esquecer? Ele entrou falante e eu o olhei, estava escuro no quarto, mas conseguia vê-lo alià minha frente, falando e sorrindo, e pela primeira vez me senti o mais humano de todos os humanos, não sei como fui deixar acontecer, mas quis sentir o corpo de Duo. Ele era meu parceiro, o piloto 2, o shinigami, e eu ali, querendo usá-lo para me aliviar. Era no mínimo absurdo, o soldado perfeito, como Duo sempre me chamava querendo possuir o próprio companheiro de luta. Mas dane-se. Eu estava com um baita tesão, é isso, essa é a palavra que acreditei nunca usar comigo mesmo, mas era um fato naquela noite.

Lembro que Duo ficou quieto sem saber porque eu o olhava profundamente. Ele foi recuando ao passo que eu me aproximava até que parou contra uma parede e nossos corpos foram se juntando, meu pênis vibrou quando eu passei a sentir o perfume daqueles cabelos que ele trazia sempre numa trança, muito confuso ele nada falou, e nem eu. Tive que fechar meus olhos com força para conter um louco pensamento que me veio à cabeça. Era um Duo nu e de quatro abaixo de meu corpo que o subjugava a um sexo violento, era apenas o que eu queria de meu companheiro naquele momento, queria apenas o corpo dele, queria apenas que Duo Maxwell me servisse, era mesmo absurdo. Eu soube disso quando vi os olhos dele, arregalados me mostrando um conjunto violeta que me fez queimar por dentro, eu vi que ter alguém como Duo Maxwell era bem mais que ter um corpo morno, era ter a alma de um verdadeiro ser humano, uma alma vibrante e intensa. Aquilo me assustou, afinal eu de um momento para o outro descobria que podia sentir como qualquer ser humano e havia descoberto também que sentia por Duo tantas coisas fortes. Eu ainda não sabia o que era, mas sabia que sentia por ele algo que estava ameaçando a existência do Yui soldado frio. Isso eu não podia deixar.

Lembro de tê-lo golpeado com extrema força o fazendo perder os sentidos. Era fato que eu sempre fora mais forte que Duo fisicamente, eu havia sido treinado para isso e ele era mais frágil, mais sensível, seu corpo era menos musculoso. Porém eu o achei a pessoa mais linda e perfeita do mundo, tão mais perfeito que eu. Tão jovem e inocente ele pareceu ser em meus braços naquela noite quando o deitei sobre a cama. Fechei os olhos e deixei que meus dedos tocassem seus lábios, pequenos e entreabertos, tão macios e gostosos, queria ter aproveitado mais, queria ter o molestado mais, porém me decidi que ali já era o bastante, deixei o corpo de Duo ali, e levei comigo aquele toque macio em seus lábios.

Desci as escadas como uma bala, eu tinha que sair dali, tinha que me afastar dele o quanto antes, naquela noite decidi que nunca mais veria Duo novamente. Na minha ânsia por fugir, sim eu estava fugindo, esbarrei com Trowa, ele me olhou de forma inquiridora, depois olhou para a escada, supôs que havia acontecido alguma coisa com Duo, afinal eu e o americano baka vivíamos entre desentendimentos.

-O que fez ao Duo? – Trowa me perguntou agressivo.

Eu apenas o olhei com toda a frieza que consegui reunir dentro de mim e soltei um resmungo qualquer, lhe dando provas que não estava disposto a perder meu tempo com alguém como ele ou Duo.

Trowa ficou ainda me encarando atrapalhando meu caminho até que nosso outro companheiro, Quatre, o removesse da minha frente temendo que algo mais grave acontecesse. Eu na verdade nada tinha contra o piloto Três. Na verdade nutria algum tipo de compreensão profissional por ele, o rapaz era um ótimo piloto, e tinha um bom caráter, me bastava, já que não pretendia me envolver com nenhum deles, mas se Trowa ou qualquer dos outros ameaçassem meu caminho e os tornaria pó, essa era minha idéia.  
Vi quando Quatre o puxou delicadamente pelo braço.

-Trowa. O que tenha acontecido entre eles não é da nossa conta. – O loiro falou baixo no seu sempre sensato tom. Eu gostava de Quatre, ele era sempre compreensivo com todos.

-Quatre, mas e se ele tiver ferido o Duo? – Trowa desviou seus médios e misteriosos olhos para o loiro. Eu nem Quatre sabíamos o motivo para a preocupação com o americano.

-Ele vai nos ter feito um favor. Ninguém suporta o baka americano. – Wufei resmungou da sala sem dar muita importância ao fato. Ele nunca se envolvia muito em nossos assuntos, assim como eu. O piloto cinco parecia querer nos ignorar, e isso era o sensato a fazer. Não erámos amigos, apenas estávamos unidos por um ideial, era assim que tinha que ser. Mas eu, justo eu, em algum momento esqueci isso. Na verdade esqueci quando me deixei ser alcançado por aqueles belos olhos violetas que Duo tinha.

Trowa e Quatre se distraíram com Wufei e eu aproveitei para sumir pela noite, não voltaria mais ao convívio dos quatro garotos que também pilotavam os Gundam. Era melhor fazer isso agora, antes que me envolvesse com eles, antes que começasse a sentir algum tipo de afeto.

* * *

Desde aquela estranha noite que eu descobrira ser um homem e que me vira sentindo por meu companheiro um tipo de excitação que não voltara mais àquela casa. Envolvi-me em muitas missões perigosas, algumas delas suicidas, havia tanta aventura na minha vida, tantos perigos, mas não havia uma maldita noite que meus lábios não abrissem e fechassem chamando aquele curto nome: Duo. Sim, Duo não saía da minha cabeça. Era em sonhos e delírios onde eu via meu companheiro fazendo as mais sensuais poses, gemidos e posições mais eróticas possíveis, de fato estava ficando obcecado por ele a ponto de me tornar ridículo, afinal aquele bobo garoto nem saberia que aquelas posições sexuais existiam, ele havia sido criado num orfanato religioso e ao que tudo parecia teria sido padre, ele jamais brincava de forma mais ousada, ele sempre me pareceu tão infantil e inocente. Mas nunca em meus sonhos, neles Duo era sempre um demônio de tentação erótica. 

Dois meses se foram desde aquela noite. Eu agora vagava pelo universo com meu Gundam. Entre uma missão e outra.

Os painéis mostravam que estava em L4, uma das muitas colônias espalhadas pelo universo. Lembrei que ali era a terra natal de Quatre, aquele loiro compreensivo, e é claro que isso me lembrou Duo, fechei os olhos com força e quando os abri notei três pontos luminosos que piscavam de forma insistente, estavam se aproximando de forma perigosa. Preparei o Wing para algum possível combate, mas logo vi serem eliminados dois dos pontos, o outro se aproximou. Era um Gundam, era Sandok.

---

Não sei o motivo que me fez aceitar o gentil convite do loiro para um chá, o fato é que agora estava numa das bases de Quatre, sentado numa poltrona de pernas cruzadas e com uma xícara de chá nas mãos.

Quatre me sorria tomando seu próprio chá. Queria saber o motivo que me levara a fugir naquela noite.

-Heero. Eu sei que nada temos a ver com sua vida. Mas nos deixou bem preocupados esse tempo todo. Ouvi notícias suas, das suas missões, daí vi que estava bem. – Ele havia acabado de falar.

-Hn. – Não encontrei nada mais interessante para responder.

-Trowa ficou preocupado também. – O loiro a minha frente falava, porém eu queria saber sobre Duo. Queria saber o que ele estava achando do meu sumiço, se ele falava em mim... –O Trowa achou o Duo adormecido depois que você saiu, depois ele nos contou que você o acertou... E achamos que você, assim com o Chang não o suporta. – Quatre falou bebendo mais de seu chá.

-E-ele... Acha isso? – Me ouvi triste perguntando.

-Sim... E seu chá? Não vai beber? – Ele sorriu.

Eu me vi bebendo automaticamente aquele chá, estava gostoso. Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo. Duo achava que eu o odiava, talvez fosse bom assim, ao menos ele também me odiaria e meu lado frio não correria mais riscos.

-Ele tem razão. Se for necessário sou capaz de eliminar qualquer um de vocês. – Falei apertando a xícara nas mãos depois de certo tempo.

-Hm... Tenho certeza disso. Duo também. – Ele falou calmamente.

-Quatre, apenas me faça o favor de não se meter em meu caminho e nada de mal lhe acontecerá. – Eu avisei antes de sair.

-Heero... Devo dar esse recado ao Duo também? – Ele quis saber.

-Ao... Duo? – Hesitei um pouco. –Não. –Finalmente falei. –Não diga nada a ele, pois terei o prazer de vê-lo morrer em minhas próprias mãos. – Dei meu recado e saí.

Mais uma vez eu me via sozinho no espaço à espera de alguma nova missão e mais uma vez não conseguia tirar o piloto 2 da cabeça. Duo. Duo... Sempre Duo. Era fato que ele não sairia da minha mente nunca.

Meu visor brilhou e em seguida doutor J surgiu na tela. Era mais uma missão.

-Missão, aceita. – Repeti como sempre. Não parecia ser difícil, era apenas o tempo de destruir mais algumas bases inimigas e fugir. Como disse, não era difícil, porém eu não podia saber que encontraria com ele nessa nova missão.

No dia seguinte eu me via lutando, mas as coisas ficavam difíceis a cada momento. Tive que abortar do Gundam para uma luta corporal, havia uma base a ser invadida, apenas isso. Mas não foi tão fácil assim, me vi encurralado e embora não goste, tenho que admitir que teria sido abatido senão fosse a ajuda dele. Ouvi os tiros, e em seguida o vi vindo na minha direção. Duo estava como sempre, com seus trajes negros, me sorria daquela forma que sempre fazia, ele correu na minha direção e foi por pouco que não o recebi em meus braços, queria muito ter feito isso. Mas sustentei toda minha frieza.

-Que faz aqui? – Quis saber.

-Ora... Ora... Você não é o único a receber missões. – Ele falou naquele tom brincalhão.

Então J estava por trás de tudo? Ou seria coincidência demais? Não, J devia saber que o piloto 2 estaria ali também, então porque nada me disse?

-Tenho que colher alguns dados dessa base... Apenas isso. Mas não sonhava te encontrar por aqui. – Ele falou enquanto atirava em alguns soldados.

Eu nada respondi. J sabia que Duo estaria na base e minha missão era destruí-la. Fiquei pensativo quanto aos motivos que levaram J a me jogar contra Duo. Porque Duo devia ser eliminado? Talvez soubesse demais, não fosse confiável, eu realmente não sabia e por isso cometi um erro, Duo me levara a errar, apenas ele seria capaz de desviar a atenção de Heero Yui, o soldado perfeito.

Apenas acordei de meu transe quando ele se pôs na minha frente recebendo um tiro no meu lugar. O sangue ainda quente de Duo se espalhou por minha roupa. E eu assustado o olhei, seu belo rosto perdendo a cor e vivacidade. Ele me sorriu de forma pura e honesta antes de perder as forças.

-Duo. Por que? – Nervoso eu não entendia o que o levara aquele sacrifício. O que o levara a oferecer o próprio corpo como um escudo a mim? Quem eu era para merecer o sacrifício de Shinigami? Fiquei sem ação. De todas as coisas imprevisíveis que aquele menino podia fazer essa era a mais improvável de todas. Não pude atinar os verdadeiros motivos que o levaram a tomar aquele tiro por mim. Fiquei quase em choque ao ver que suas duas violetas não mais me olhavam, agora seu corpo pendia amolecido e seus olhos cerrados, porém o rosto havia eliminado qualquer expressão de dor, ele apenas estava sereno, belo.

Eu tive que agir, Duo era bem leve para minha sorte, sim porque eu não consegui deixá-lo ali, ele ficaria junto a mim, o protegeria.

Com um braço mantinha o corpo ensangüentado dele colado ao meu, e com a outra mão atirava em quem ousasse se aproximar. Quando voltei a mim estava voltando para o meu Gundam, Duo ainda em meu braço parecia estar perdendo todo o sangue do corpo, mas eu tinha que fugir com ele para um lugar mais calmo, depois veria os ferimentos, ao que tudo indicava o maluco havia ido sem o próprio Gundam. J devia ter preparado tudo para matá-lo e ele como o baka que era caiu na armadilha.

Com o Wing consegui me afastar da base e explodi-la.

-Missão... Cumprida. – Falei frio como sempre vendo as explosões destruírem a base que deixava para trás. Mais uma vez eu havia conseguido meu intento, o soldado perfeito nunca falhava e passando por cima de quem quer que fosse eu havia conseguido mais uma vez cumprir minha missão.

Enquanto pilotava o Wing e tinha Duo adormecido logo atrás eu fiquei imaginado se era mesmo o correto a fazer. Desde o início eu não havia tido muitas coisas, apenas meu duro treinamento, mas eu estava pensando se valia mesmo apena aquela vida que eu levava. Viver para cumprir cegamente aquelas missões, já havia tido provas o suficiente que nem sempre agia de forma correta, porém continuava não sei por quê.

Duo gemeu atrás de mim, era dor, apenas dor. Eu como exímio sobrevivente de guerra sabia que ele estava gemendo de dor, conhecia esse gemido, olhei para o rosto dele, pálido e contorcido, suspirei sentindo-me culpado por aquele inútil sofrimento. Eu não sabia ao certo onde estávamos quando resolvi esconder o Wing atrás de algumas toneladas de sucatas, verificando os dados do meu painel vi que era alguma região neutra do espaço, alguma base, ali ninguém nos encontraria e eu teria algum tempo para verificar o estado de Duo. Como já disse ele era muito leve, tão fácil de carregar. Assim o levei nos braços, estávamos em alguma base desativada. O local não era propício aos primeiro socorros, mas não tínhamos outra opção.

O depositei no chão abrindo a blusa negra, buscando o ferimento, e lá estava. Pouco acima do coração havia o buraco da bala, a região estava já bem inflamada e sangrava. O virando percebi que não havia passagem da bala por trás, logo o projétil ainda estaria dentro do corpo dele.

-Heero... – Duo gemeu com dor.

-Baka... – Eu estava mesmo penalizado, se algo não fosse feito ele morreria bem diante de meus olhos e uma coisa que eu já sabia era que não queria vê-lo morrer. –Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo. – Eu falei como se estivesse assumindo mais uma missão. Quem sabe a mais importante da minha vida? Afinal eu já sabia o quanto Duo era importante para mim. Acariciei seu rosto com cuidado, ele estava bem quente e suava frio, maldita febre.

-Dói... – Ele voltou a gemer de forma infantil.

-Vai passar... – Não sei o que deu em mim, mas era certo cuidar daquele menino e deixando de lado o meu treinamento fechei os olhos abaixando minha cabeça. Levei de forma consciente meus lábios unidos até os entreabertos dele, era uma vontade antiga minha: beijar os lábios de meu parceiro Maxwell e se ele tivesse mesmo que partir eu tinha que provar aquele local antes, enquanto ainda estava morno e macio e vívido.

Maldita fraqueza humana, eu jamais me esqueceria daquele toque... Foi a coisa mais impressionante do mundo, como um mágica eterna, como um sopro quente e confortável, nenhum treinamento jamais me ensinaria coisa parecida.

Eram macios e quentes, úmidos, excitantes. Beijar os lábios de Duo era a melhor experiência que eu já havia tido na vida. Meu coração saltou quando senti aquela umidade, como era gostoso, de forma inexplicavelmente gostosa, minhas mãos foram apertar a cintura dele e eu vi minha cabeça pressionar mais para sentir os lábios, queria muito aquele beijo.

Duo pareceu relaxar da dor, ele abriu levemente os lábios aceitando os meus. Estávamos nos beijando, era meio puro, inocente, era o nosso primeiro beijo. Ele abriu a boca deixando que minha língua deslizasse, escorresse para dentro, como era gostoso, ali esqueci de tudo, de tudo que nos cercava e apenas me deixei ser um homem normal. Mexi minha língua dentro da boca dele buscando todos os gostos e calores que tinham ali. Apertei mais a cintura como se aquele corpo fosse de minha posse, logo nosso beijo se tornou bem quente e um tanto quanto violento. Eu parecia que entraria em Duo pela boca, finalmente lembrei quem eu era, e isso me dizia que era hora de deixar a boca de meu companheiro.

Meu coração estava a mil. Meus dedos tocaram a face suada de Duo afastando os cabelos do rosto, como eu o achava lindo. Meus olhos correram todo o corpo dele registrando cada parte, aquele peito que subia e descia, aqueles dois mínimos mamilos rosados, ele era realmente tudo que eu sonhava.

Mas eu era Heero Yui, um soldado frio e calculista. Notei que ele tinha uma espécie de disquete mínimo fechado na mão. Lembrei que ele mencionara algo sobre conseguir alguma informação daquela base, sem pensar removi o disquete das mãos dele, ficaria comigo, bem guardado, eu teria que saber quais informações J queria eliminar junto com Duo, no mais não seria difícil para Maxwell entender que falhara na missão, não seria a primeira vez.

Eu sempre achava que o Shinigami era mais forte do que aparentava, porém o vendo daquele jeito no chão eu percebi que Duo era só um garoto, frágil como tantos outros. Ele era diferente de mim, não havia sido submetido ao duro treinamento que eu.

-Heero... – Ele insistia em me chamar. Será que eu era tão importante assim para o Duo? –Hee... Você... Está ai? – Finalmente ele abriu levemente os olhosvioletas. Sentia dor, eu pude perceber, mas seus lábios insistiram em manter um delicado sorriso ao me ver.

-Hi. – Respondi impressionado com tamanha beleza, mas logo tive que agir como o velho Yui de sempre. Assim seria mais seguro para nós dois, se J já o queria ver morto imagina se soubesse que eu estava impressionado por ele? Seria mais seguro deixar tudo como estava; eu levaria de Duo apenas aquele beijo. Seria o suficiente por hora.

-Dói... – Ele gemeu.

-A bala está dentro de você ainda... Estava esperando que acordasse para fazer a remoção. – Avisei sem fitar os olhos dele.

-Ahh... Não. – Duo gemeu tentando ficar sentado. Falhou imediatamente, porém eu não o ajudei, eu frio como sempre fui nunca me importava com ninguém. –Somente deixe-me morrer a minguas, como o soldado perfeito que você é. Afinal eu estraguei minha missão e quase arrasei a sua... Eu sou mesmo um completo idiota e você como sempre o salvador da pátria... – Duo como sempre falava muito. Revirei os olhos ao ouvir tantas bobagens.

-Você salvou minha vida. – Eu me vi falando quase em tom de agradecimento. Se eu não me controlasse estaria a ponto de pular no pescoço dele e enchê-lo de beijos, tinha que me manter o mais frio possível. – E Heero Yui não deve favores. – Consegui me recuperar falando com certa prepotência. Duo nada falou apenas me olhou de forma triste.

Eu mantive o sangue frio enquanto abria o kit de primeiros socorros. – Isso nada doe. Basta ser forte. – Informei. Ao menos a mim aquilo era uma rotina, talvez para Duo não fosse. O ajeitei sentado e forcei uma pinça metálica dentro das carnes dele, em busca da bala. Foi instantâneo sentir o corpo tremer de dor e ele gemer tentando fugir de minhas mãos. Revirei os olhos sabendo que aquilo seria mais difícil que imaginava.

Não adiantava pedir que ficasse quieto, ele gemia e se contorcia como uma criança mimada. Logo o sangue começou a escorre novamente e eu tinha que agir rápido, na verdade queria socá-lo até ele desmaiar, porém precisava do baka acordado.

-Não importa o quanto grite. É necessário. – Informei amarrando seus braços atrás do corpo com a própria blusa dele. Foi bem fácil, afinal Duo estava esgotado pela perda de sangue. Ele apenas me olhou com piedade voltando a gemer quando eu voltei a trabalhar dentro de seu ferimento.

Nem sei quanto tempo ficamos daquele jeito. Apenas consegui chegar à bala que estava bem enterrada dentro do ombro dele, acima do coração. Remexi de todas as formas para retirá-la, estava presa.

-Ahhh... Heero... Pára. Deus... Pára! – Duo chorou não mais podendo se conter. Eu sabia que o frágil corpo dele estava beirando o esgotamento, ele respirava no limite das forças e suava, estava esgotado como já disse.

-Calma. – Meu coração estava dolorido, ver o sofrimento dele era doloroso para mim.

Quando finalmente consegui tirar o pequeno projétil de dentro dele, sorri em vitória. Ele também sorriu desmaiando em seguida. Duo teria que ser bem forte para suportar a perda de sangue e a viagem que faríamos, afinal devia o entregar aos amigos, aos outros pilotos e ir embora novamente.  
Ele não ficou nada bem, a febre não o deixou até o segundo dia e seu ferimento estava bastante inflamado, eu ali não tinha os recursos necessários para curar seu corpo.

O levei para uma base na Terra onde eu sabia que Quatre estava se escondendo até a próxima missão. Eu sabia que o loiro não negaria socorro a Duo.

Assim que cheguei com ele em meus braços fui recebido pelos sentinelas de Quatre que tinham sempre ordensde dar guarita a qualquer de nós, pilotos Gundam. Em seguida veio Quatre com o semblante preocupado. Ele viu Duo desacordado em meus braços e me olhou assustado.

-O que você fez? – Era bem óbvia a pergunta do rapaz loiro.

-Hn. Removi a bala que esse baka tomou em meu lugar. – Informei sendo frio.

-Duo! – Era Trowa que chegava. Estava preocupado. – Yui, se você tiver... – Ele ia me ameaçar. Mas eu estava farto daquele comportamento de Trowa em relação a Duo.

-Eu não fiz nada ao seu _precioso_ Duo. – Falei irônico.

-Ele precisa de cuidados. – Trowa se antecipou tomando Duo de meus braços. –Quatre, peça a seu médico que o examine, por favor. – Ele se voltou para o loiro com o trançado no colo.

-Claro... – Quatre sorriu.

Eles sumiram por uns minutos, vi que o médico havia entrado pelo mesmo corredor, agora Duo estava em boas mãos. Eu devia ter ido embora, porém alguma coisa me manteve ali, até Quatre voltar com os olhos tristes.

-Ele... Vai ficar bem? – Perguntei tentando me manter neutro.

-Vai. Você cuidou bem dele. Só vai precisar se alimentar e descansar e logo o teremos de volta, divertido e falante. – Ele sorriu, mas havia algum peso em seus olhos.

-Achei que ficaria feliz com isso. – Alfinetei.

-Estou... Eu adoro o Duo. – Quatre tentou sorrir, mas se ele realmente gostava do baka porque agia como se tivesse sido melhor que ele morresse? –Eu... Apenas... – Ele parou olhando para o chão.

-Apenas se Duo sumisse Trowa deixaria de ser tão cuidadoso... – Comentei me sentando.

-O que...? – Quatre me olhou surpreso. –Ahhh... Você notou então? – Ele também se sentou.

-Você acha que Trowa se preocupa demais com o Duo também? – Interroguei-o

-É natural... Ele gosta do Duo. – Quatre falou. –Às vezes eu queria que o Duo sumisse mesmo... Ele não ama o Trowa. – O loiro falou com raiva.

-Hn. – Resmunguei confuso. Então Trowa gostava do Duo? E eu? O que sentia pelo Duo? Porque saber que ele era alvo de outro homem estava me incomodando? – Isso torna as coisas ruins... As missões... Eles não podem atrapalhar as missões. – Emendei sem dar mostra da minha confusão nesse momento.

-Sempre as missões... Você já imaginou quando essa guerra terminar? Se o Trowa ficar com o Duo? – Quatre falou triste.

-Não se preocupe loiro. Eu mato o Duo antes disso. – Me levantei com raiva.Eu estava confuso demais. Eu não sabia oq ue sentia pelo piloto 2, mas havia me sentido completamente incomodado em saber que Trowa se dizia gostando dele.

Saí mais uma vez para o universo. Estava trêmulo de raiva, mas porque? Porque afinal desde o primeiro dia que vi aquele americano estúpido tudo que ele fazia ou deixava de fazer me incomodava? Alguém poderia ao menosme dizer porque Duo não saía da minha cabeça? Eu não tinha as respostas.

Incomodou bastante saber que havia entregado Duo nas mãos de Trowa. O havia deixado com aquele idiota, o deixei para trás mais uma vez, eu não devia tê-lo feito, não depois daquele beijo.

Uma vez sozinho no meu Gundam eu vi o conteúdo do disquete que o americano havia arriscado a vida para conseguir. Porque alguém lhe daria aquela missão? Me perguntei. O mapa da base mostrava que era um antigo laboratório, mas o que significava? Vi os planos e códigos DNA, de vários tipos e espécies.

-Uma experiência. – Sim haviam criado alguma forma de experiência naquele lugar. Mas o que? Era estranho... O DNA contido naquele código era de um ser humano... Masculino, mas... Não... Era um ser humano... Um ambíguo.

* * *

_Dois dias depois..._

---

Olhei o relógio mais uma vez naquela tarde. Levantei passando a mão trêmula nos cabelos arrumando meu topete. Parei dainte do espelho vendo como estava abatido. Nunca pensei que eu um dia ia ficar tão apaixonado assim. Mas era aceitavel. Já que nunca tive nada na vida, não tive um passado, nem mesmo um nome, era natural que um amor de verdade me tomasse por inteiro. Há anos me auto intitulava de Trowa Barton, um homem escodido atras de uma máscara. Era assim que atuei no circo e assim que tentei fazer pelo resto da vida, mas apenas até encontrar Duo e seus olhos violetas.

Estava quase na hora de acordar Duo para tomar o remédio. Ele era bem forte e estava se recuperando, apenas o que me chateava era saber que ele havia arriscado a própria vida para salvar o mais estúpido cara que eu conhecia. E ainda mais chateado eu ficava quando parava para pensar que Yui havia retribuído o favor salvando-lhe a vida. Eu já devia saber. Duo quase não conseguia esconder que gostava bem mais do que devia do piloto número 1.

-Trowa... Ele está bem? – Quatre chegou à porta me olhando de forma estranha, ele parecia me cobrar alguma coisa com aqueles olhos.

-Sim... Está melhor. – Olhei para Duo adormecido na cama.

-Ele é muito especial para você, né? – O loiro sorriu se aproximando do leito de Duo.

-Hun-hum... Nem sei quando isso começou. – Eu falei.

-E eu nem sei como fui deixar isso acontecer... Trowa. – Quatre me olhou.

-Quatre... Somos os melhores amigos. Somente isso... Mas quanto ao Duo... – Fui defensivo. Eu e meu amigo Quatre já havíamos conversado sobre isso. Desde o primeiro momento quando nos encontramos foi imediata a simpatia, porém meu amigo assegurava que sentia por mim algo mais que amizade. Perturbou-me saber disso, pois eu ia magoá-lo.

-Não precisa mais falar... Eu sei que você gosta do Duo. – Ele falou magoado fugindo de mim. Teria ido atrás dele se Duo não tivesse finalmente despertado. Era o bastante para me prender ali naquele quarto feito um bobo.

Ele piscou me olhando com aqueles lindos olhos violetas que eu amava. Confuso buscou por mais alguém naquele quarto, alguém que temi que fosse Yui, os olhos de Duo procuravam pelo soldado perfeito, porém ele não deixou transparecer o desânimo ao notar que Heero não estava ali velando seu sono.

-Ele... Esteve aqui. Cuidou de vocêantes de te trazere só foi embora quando soube que você ficaria bem. – Me vi falando, entregando Duo ao soldado perfeito, como ele chamava.

-Eu sei... Ele me ajudou... – Duo falou voltando a sorrir. –Quatre está ai? Estou morrendo de fome e aquele loirinho cozinha muito bem. – Ele era mesmo uma graça, quando sorria do jeito que estava fazendo agora o mundo parecia se iluminar de uma forma calma.

-Deve estar na sala. Duo! Eu... É realmente muito feliz por te ver acordado... Sorrindo... – Dane-se. Eu não era tão resistente quanto Heero, eu sabia exatamente o que eu sentia por aquele garoto.

-T-trowa... Eu... – Ele corou e isso o tornou bem mais lindo aos meus olhos.

-Você sabe que estarei sempre a admirar seus sorrisos... Sua alegria... – Me confessei sem querer saber como ele me trataria depois, eu apenas estava sendo sincero. Eu sabia que estava ferindo Quatre, ou até mesmo Heero, mas eu apenas me deixei desabafar... Era verdadeiro, puro.

-Eu sei, sim. Obrigado. – Duo ficou sério, me olhou com aqueles grandes olhos violetas e me beijou. Sim ele me beijou. Seus lábios eram doces e ternos como sempre achei que fossem. Foi algo bem rápido e simples, apenas um toque de seus lábios sobre os meus.

Ele saiudo quarto indoatrás de Quatre, e eu fiquei ali parado, toquei meus lábios sorrindo como um bobo, Duo havia me dado uma esperança... E se aquela guerra toda passasse e Yui sumisse no mundo como parecia que faria, ou decidisse ficar ao lado de Relena Duo poderia ser meu...

* * *

Eram cinco os pilotos dos Gundam. Jovens, cada um já trazia consigo um passado de dor. Cada um trazia seus próprios sofrimentos, porém parecia que as coisas mudariam. O fim para aquela guerra dava essa esperança. Esse sonho de paz havia feito Heero se unir a Duo, Trowa, Quatre e Wufei e até a Relena e as colônias. Para vencer a guerra e unir novamente todo o povo terrestre em torno de um sonho. Eles lutaram comgarra até tornarem aquele sonho em uma doce realidade. 

Enquanto estavam engajados naquele objetivo de paz deixaram de lado os sentimentos que os faziam ser humanos. Deixaram as diferenças e paixões. Apenas a luta e o o ideal de paz era importante naquele momento, afinal cada um deles estava dispoto a sacrificar-se em prol da paz e unificação da humanidade.

Assim conseguiram o fim da guerra.

* * *

-

Sim. A guerra que nos unira estava finalmente terminada. Eu, Heero Yui, havia cumprido minha mais importante missão. Mas algo me incomodava. Era saber que os laços que nos uniam, os laços que uniam os cinco pilotos Gundam estavam desatados com o fim da guerra. E eu atualmente sabia que já não era o mesmo homem, precisava daqueles garotos... Mas não sabia como expor isso. Não sabia o que aconteceria agora. Eu fora criado para a guerra, uma vez que ela não mais existia eu não sabia viver. Teria que reaprender, mas estava cansado e temeroso demais para isso.

E os nossos destinos agora? Eu não sabia. Não quis saber. Eu havia ido matar Relena depois do fim da guerra... Mas apenas não consegui fazer. Assim como eu não conseguia ferir Duo eu não consegui ferir aquela garota, o melhor a fazer... Era sumir.

Queria ter me despedido dele, mas não me julguei capaz. Duo seria apenas uma réstia em meus sonhos, como sempre, eu hoje tinha sempre o gosto da boca dele na minha, era o bastante. Também tenho que dizer que recusei a última missão. Não cabia mais a mim e por isso esqueci qualquer coisa que estivesse ligada a Duo, eu sabia que Trowa estava gostando dele e que poderia protegê-lo se necessário, e talvez até pudesse construir a família e o lar pelo qual Duo sempre procurou.

Quando todos acreditaram que J estava morto, ou mesmo desaparecido para sempre ele me solicitara a mais difícil missão desde que me tornei a sua máquina de Guerra. Eu ainda não entendia qual o verdadeiro motivo pela qual Duo era alvo dele, porém essa foi a minha missão: Acabar com Maxwell. Mas eu já estava distante. Heero Yui havia se resumido a um personagem na luta pela paz.

Assim recusei matar Duo sumindo no mundo.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

_Heero agiu como um bobo. Ele teve a chance de amar verdadeiramente e deixou de lado, talvez apenas por medo de tentar. Mas ele viria a descobrir que uma vez tocado pelo sentimento do amor, para sempre se é vítima dele.  
O destino traria Duo para seu caminho novamanete, e quem sabe não seria apenas Deus brincando de fazer as pessoas felizes dando uma nova chance ao dificil casal?  
Mas, será que Heero vai conseguir ser forte o suficiente para agarrar essa chance de felicidade?_

Hina


	2. Chapter 2

**Ambíguo**

Hina

Drama- Mpreg  
1x2 - 3x2

* * *

**Lemon 3x2**

**Boa leitura a todos de boa fé!**

* * *

Uma vez terminada a guerra Heero sumira, como sempre sem deixar vestígios. Duo ficara mal. Sim ele havia esperado pelo japonês durante toda a guerra e agora o mesmo havia ido embora e ele sabia que era para sempre. Duo procurara em vão por Heero, até mesmo a Relena ele se dirigiu, porém o rapaz japonês havia sumido sem pistas.

Sozinho Duo chorou olhando para o universo, estava ainda na Terra, tentando encontrar algum sentido para sua vida. As pessoas nas ruas sorriam excitadas com as novas possibilidades que se abriam, mas Duo chorava. Estava mais uma vez sozinho. Havia dentro de si uma dor que o rasgava por dentro. Era como se tivessem lhe arrancado aos golpes a vida de dentro de seu corpo. Heero havia sido arrancado de dentro de si.

-Heero... Eu preciso tanto de você. – Ele gemeu sozinho encostado em um canto numa esquina. Nevava naquela época do ano, porém ele não se importou.

-Duo. – Trowa o estava procurando. Seu coração se apertou quando viu o garoto ali tão abandonado, sofrendo por causa de um homem que não valia apena.

-Ele se foi... – Duo o olhou com certo desespero.

-Estou aqui... – Foi a única coisa que Trowa conseguiu dizer abraçando Duo em seu calor e o levando para um local quente e seguro.

* * *

POV de Trowa

Eu abri meus braços para recebê-lo, abri minha alma para aquecê-lo com todo o carinho que tinha. Ele estava sofrendo e me pareceu o mais certo tê-lo para mim e defendê-lo daquela dor. Estávamos livres da guerra e prontos para receber a vida, a esperança.

Eu o trouxe comigo sentindo seu pequeno corpo tremer, meio de frio meio de tensão. Duo seria meu naquela noite. Era meu direito ser feliz. O levei para o local na qual estava morando, não era nada luxuoso como as estadias que Quatre sempre nos oferecia, afinal eu não podia ficar sob o mesmo teto de Quatre depois de confirmar que amava Duo, mesmo sabendo que ele amava outro homem. Eu o queria mesmo assim. Por isso que estava ali com ele, quase forçando uma situação.

Duo me olhou com pesar, ele não queria ser meu, queria ser de Heero, mas estava tão magoado, e eu parecia uma boa saída. Abri meus braços e ele veio para mim, e não me senti um canalha, eu nada podia fazer contra o forte sentimento que nutria por ele. O abracei com força beijando seus cabelos macios e perfumados. Senti a mornura do corpo dele, e acariciei seu rosto contornando seus lábios, ele seria todo meu, mesmo que só daquela vez. Beijamo-nos de forma calma, uma vez, duas, três vezes, na verdade me perdi naquela boca úmida e tão boa de beijar, ele respondeu meus beijos e afagou meus cabelos passando as mãos em torno de meu pescoço.

-Duo... – O olhei nos olhos e vi que ele estava se entregando a mim. Beijei seus lábios com força, minhas mãos correram seu corpo, passando sobre as curvas que eram meu maior desejo. Parei em sua fina cintura o puxando mais contra minha ereção o fazendo sentir minha urgência.

Ele era meu. O beijava nos lábios, no rosto, sugava aquela pele cheirosa, sugava aquele pescoço delicado, como era lindo. Ele retribuía meus toques, me dando seu calor e carinho, suspirando com meus toques, gemendo baixo. Suas mãos corriam pelo meu corpo também me deixando louco de tanto prazer. Meu peito ofegante parecia que ia explodir, o puxei pela cintura com força o jogando sobre a cama no centro do cômodo vazio. Ele sorriu se abrindo sobre o colchão e eu não protelei em um segundo a cair sobre seu corpo lindo e beijá-lo onde meus lábios alcançavam. Ele era meu. Minhas mãos trêmulas abriram sua blusa retirando o tecido sempre negro, e lá estava ele. Lindo. O peito ofegante me mostrava o perfeito par de mamilos, era impossível olhar aquele dorso e não pensar em beijar, em tocar.

-Você é real? – Sorri beijando um dos mamilos com gosto enquanto sentia o outro inchado entre meus dedos, era gostoso brincar com ele daquela forma. Torci levemente aquele minúsculo pedaço de carne o deixando bem irritadiço, meu falo doía ao passo que chupava o outro mamilo, tornando aquilo cada vez mais desesperador, eu queria estar logo dentro de Duo.

Desci com minha língua deixando de vez os mamilos avermelhados, lambi a barriga definida, desci até o umbigo onde atolei a língua úmida o fazendo arquear o corpo e gemer fechando os olhos. Ele também me queria eu sentia isso, seu corpo estava esperando por alívio. O beijei como pude e ele foi se livrando da calça, da cueca. Afastei-me olhando aquilo que tinha bem a minha frente, só podia ser uma miragem, a mais bela e alucinante miragem. O toquei no rosto, no peito, apertando com certa força os mamilos, tinha que entender que ele era mesmo real. Ele gemeu dolorido fechando um dos olhos quando apertei seu peito.

Eu mesmo precisava de alívio imediato. Abri minhas vestes, minha calça, removendo o tecido com urgência. Duo estava me esperando nu. Sorriu quase corando com essa idéia, podia gozar ali mesmo apenas com as imagens.

Ele havia retirando o elástico que mantinha preso em uma trança seu cabelo, era lindo. O homem mais lindo que eu já havia visto em vida. Os cabelos marrons dourados caiam abaixo de suas nádegas, leves e lisos, seus olhos roxos escuros de desejo, o corpo elegante em curvas quase arredonda. O falo médio, ereto, liso e delicado, a pele muito clara e sensível de ralos pelinhos... Tudo nele era perfeito. As coxas firmes e roliças. Sorriu para mim.

Caímos sobre a cama. Eu por sobre o corpo dele beijando chupando lambendo... Ele retribuindo como se aquele nosso momento fosse à única coisa que realmente importava. Os beijos de língua e os toques ficavam mais ousados, encostávamos deforma proposital nossas ereções nos fazendo sentir deliciosos choques na espinha. Duo era a coisa mais perfeita que havia acontecido na minha vida miserável.

-Duo... – Era a única coisa que eu conseguia dizer. Suspirei forte quando ele se curvou beijando minha ereção. Em seguida aquela boca se abriu me fazendo arrepiar com o hálito quente, se fechou sobre a pélvis.

Vi-me sendo levado para um inexplicável mar de prazer, havia buscado algumas das respostas da vida durante anos e agora tudo se resumia no amor. Eu hoje sabia que amava o Duo com todas as forças que podia. O queria junto de mim, mesmo que o resto do mundo pudesse acabar, egoísta ou não eu apenas o queria para mim.

Qualquer que recebe todo o carinho e atenção de Shinigami ficaria encantado como eu, ele era maravilhoso, perfeito, me senti o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

Nem sei se fui o primeiro dele, julguei que sim, porem não importava. A única coisa que tinha valor para mim era que ele esta ali se esforçando para me satisfazer.

-Trowa. – Duo me chamou sorrindo assim que havia me deixado completamente louco de tanto prazer. Aqueles olhos violetas escuros me chamavam de forma excitante, ele estava me chamando da forma mais doce possível, sorriu levemente se deitando na cama e se abrindo para mim. Confesso que fiquei estático, talvez trêmulo. Duo sorria para mim e se abria, se entregava a mim, por inteiro. Aceitei prontamente deitando meu corpo sobre o dele e capturando aqueles lábios com a minha boca, sentindo o gosto com minha língua.

Era meu sonho se realizando, ele abaixo de mim, aquele corpo perfeito, sendo só meu, foi maravilhoso quando o penetrei pela primeira, foi bem difícil, tomei tanto cuidado ao me arremessar para dentro do meu lindo amante, ele gemia, de início parecia sentir muita dor, mas minha excitação jamais permitiria que eu parasse. Fui com todo cuidado forçando que quando menos esperei gemi rouco me sentindo apertado por aquele ânus estreito, macio, quente, parecia me sugar.

Nos amamos assim a noite toda, eu dentro dele arremetendo contra seu local sensível o fazendo gemer meu nome, me apertando cada vez mais em seu interior, gemendo como um gato no cio, ele era lindo com aqueles cabelos soltos, fazendo aquele carinho excitado, eu o amava, tinha certeza disso, naquela noite eu o tive de todas as formas e maneiras possíveis, o possui com força e carinho o inundando com meu sêmen o marcando por dentro, o marcando como meu.

Aquela foi a melhor noite de minha vida, sim, sei que foi. Eu tive Duo Maxwell como meu. Acordei do lado dele, ouvindo o ressonar leve dele, sentindo o peito morno sobre o meu, dormia como uma inocente criança. Era lindo, não canso de pensar como era lindo. Toquei os lábios circundando com os dedos os traços daquele rosto, acariciei com as mãos os cabelos escorridos, senti a textura da pele alva... o rapaz ali na minha cama era o mais perfeito conjunto da natureza.

O olhei demoradamente sorrindo feliz da vida, eu era naquela manhã o homem mais feliz do mundo e até estava com muita vontade de gritar isso para os quatro cantos do mundo. Como um bobo fiquei o olhando, por vezes esqueci-me de respirar, era como se estivesse mapeando todos os traços de seus rosto e corpo, como se pudesse perdê-lo a qualquer momento.

Infelizmente eu não estive errado quanto ao fato de poder perdê-lo. Naquela mesma manhã Duo acordou e me olhou, de forma alguma seus olhos traziam uma conotação de arrependimento, porém ele tinha naqueles imensos olhos violetas uma certeza, não ficaria comigo.

Duo levantou-se em silêncio e me olhou por um tempo, com carinho, pude ver nos olhos dele.

-Trowa... – Ele sorriu leve acariciando meu rosto com extremo cuidado. –Foi tão... Lindo. – O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

-Faremos sempre... Todas as noites.. – Tentei em vão, mas eu sabia que ele ia se despedir.

-Não... – Ele me cortou delicado. –Você foi um amigo perfeito. Foi tão carinhoso comigo, eu realmente adorei estar em seus braços. Mas... – Ele me olhou. –Perdão... eu nunca disse que te amava... Eu apenas... – Duo parou abaixando o olhar.

-Duo... – Suspirei. – Queria um homem para ser o seu primeiro? – O olhou com certo sentimento de dor.

-Perdão, Trowa. Eu não quis ser um canalha. – Meu amante lindo estava se despedindo.

Mas o que eu podia esperar? Que ele caísse de amores por mim? Eu sempre soubera, os olhos dele sempre me disseram. Ele amava Heero Yui, o maldito Heero. Quis apenas perder a virgindade com alguém que o amava... Mas porque? Porque ele quis me usar dessa forma?

-Porque, Duo? – Perguntei um tanto quanto magoado.

-Eu... Apenas queria ter uma primeira vez de conto de fadas, como foi. Eu queria me lembrar de todo o carinho... Antes de ir atrás dele. – Duo me olhou. – Eu vou atrás de Heero, Trowa. E sei que posso me ferir muito com isso... Mas eu queria trazer comigo seu carinho.

Eu podia entender. Era justo e eu até ficava feliz em saber que antes de partir para aquela jornada ele estava levando alguma coisa minha

Ele fechou a porta após se vestir. Por Deus eu estava sentido como se tivesse perdido parte de mim, chorei. Sem Duo, sem o sonho que inventei para mim. Ele se foi sem ao menos olhar para trás.

* * *

Duo saiu deixando para trás um Trowa desiludido. O trançado amava Heero do fundo de seu coração, era um fato que havia sido constatado desde a primeira vez que se viram. Havia se entregado a Trowa não por leviandade, apenas quis saber como era ser amado, teve sua primeira vez com um homem que era seu grande amigo, porém sempre teve nítido na cabeça que não teria qualquer tipo de relacionamento com o amigo, apenas uma linda noite. 

O rapaz apertou a roupa contra seu corpo, estava bem frio naquela manhã. Ele caminhou sem destino. Sabia que ia atrás de Yui, porem não tinha idéia de por onde começar. Assim, sem rumo, decidiu que voltaria para L2, organizaria a vida e depois sairia em busca de Heero. Se achasse... Bom, ele ainda não tinha parado para pensar, talvez se jogasse a seus pés ou ficasse nu na frente dele. De fato Duo não tinha pensado o que faria quando estivesse frente a frente com o homem que amava.

Algumas semanas haviam se passado desde que Duo havia dormido com Trowa. Mais exatamente haviam sido passadas quatro semanas.

Duo atualmente estava com uma velha amiga dos tempos de infância em L2. A moça de nome Hilde tinha um ferro-velho onde o ex-piloto trabalhava juntando peças perdidas. Era algo necessário naquele universo caótico, porem para alguém que um dia já se chamou Shinigami era algo medíocre, porem Duo sabia que o guerreiro da morte não existia mais, ele havia ficado para trás, esquecido na guerra.

O próprio Duo imaginava passar mais alguns dias com Hilde, talvez ganhar alguma coragem para ir atrás de Heero.

Ele estava empilhando algumas placas de um estranho metal que Hilde achava ser gundanio, quando uma nave pousou no hangar do ferro-velho.

Alguns segundos depois Hilde veio trazendo mais alguém, ela sorria e conversava amenidades.

-Aqui está nosso menino. – Ela sorriu. – Duo! Venha! Seu amigo! – Ela gritou animada.

-Quatre! – Duo sorriu abertamente, afinal aquele loirinho lhe havia conquistado o coração.

Hilde os deixou para conversarem. Duo se aproximou para abraçar seu amigo, afinal não se viam há algum tempo, um mês, mais exatamente. Era bom ver Quatre, porem o trançado não esperava pela reação do amigo que o recebeu com uma seca bofetada.

-Isso é pelo Trowa. – Quatre o olhou magoado. Duo havia ousado levar o latino para cama sem ao menos ser apaixonado por ele.

-Quatre... – Duo o olhou surpreso. Seu rosto queimava e as lágrimas ameaçavam cair, não era só a dor e ardência, havia também uma culpa e uma vergonha. Talvez ele merecesse mesmo ser tratado daquela forma depois de agir como agiu.

-Foi bom levar o cara que eu gosto para cama, Duo? E porque? Pra mostrar que você é irresistível? – O loiro estava trêmulo. – Você queria todos de uma vez só? – Ele acusou o amigo.

Duo ouviu com pesar as acusações. A idéia que o loirinho fazia dele era terrível.

-Não... Eu juro, não foi por isso. – Ele não tinha como se defender. Quatre nunca entenderia. – Eu não amo o Trowa, ele sabia disso. Mas... Eu estava carente... Deus. Você faz idéia do que é ser um garoto e estar apaixonado em plena guerra por um homem sem oração como Yui? – Duo quase gritou deixando as lágrimas escorrerem.

O loiro fez silencio. Não sabia o que dizer.

-Acho que não. Heero teria me aniquilado se sonhasse sobre meu amor por ele. E Trowa era lindo, carinhoso e gentil... E... Eu estava preste a ir atrás do Yui, sei lá. Implorar para que me quisesse... Aceitasse fazer amor comigo e ser meu primeiro homem, mas isso ficou impossível depois que ele fugiu de mim. – Duo encarou o amigo, era seu coração que estava aberto.

-Duo... Eu. Mas... Não foi egoísmo? – O loiro secou as lágrimas.

-Nunca disse que amava o Trowa. Eu queria apenas um cara legal para ser o meu primeiro, depois eu ia atrás do Heero. Eu estava tentando buscar forças para ir procurá-lo. – Duo falou.

- O que faz aqui? Porque não foi atrás dele? – Era uma pergunta justa.

-Sei lá. Talvez medo de ser rejeitado. Não suportaria isso. – Duo confessou triste.

-Eu... Acho que o Heero devia te rejeitar. Ao menos sentiria o gostinho de ser ignorado pelo homem que ama. Sentiria um pouco do que eu senti. – Era mágoa o que Quatre sentia porem ele se calou. Duo não merecia aquele sentimento. Afinal o trançado nunca esteve entre ele e Trowa, Duo não agira de forma a roubar o namorado do loiro, simplesmente o árabe e Trowa nunca tiveram nada a não ser uma amizade.

-Não faça isso. Eu nunca tentei te afastar do Trowa. Se ele te amasse, eu jamais ficaria com ele. – Duo choramingou. –Deus, Quatre. Estou tão sozinho... Precisando tanto de um ombro amigo, pelo amor de Deus. Não quero ouvir que você veio aqui para me dizer que é seu desejo que Yui passe por cima de meus sentimentos como um trator enfurecido, eu não vou suportar. – Duo chorou.

Quatre sabia que havia conseguido magoar o garoto a sua frente.

-Você está mais magro e pálido. Acaso está se alimentando bem? – O loiro vencido sorriu. –Baka... Eu não consigo ficar muito tempo chateado com meu irmãozinho. – Ele sorriu tocando o rosto de Duo. – Desculpa. Eu às vezes tenho que controlar meus impulsos. – O jovem Quatre sorriu.

-Árabes! – Duo sorriu girando os olhos e aceitando as desculpas de seu sempre amigo.

Era bom ter um amigo como aquele. Duo estava se sentindo muito sozinho. Ele sorriu abraçando o loiro com força.

Naquela manhã ele havia se alimentado mal. Na verdade não vinha se alimentando direito há uma semana desde que passara a pôr para fora todo o café da manhã sem muita explicação lógica, agora estava abdicando das refeições matinais.

Ao abraçar o árabe Duo sentiu uma espécie de vertigem, seus olhos pesaram e seu corpo perdeu ligeiramente a vivacidade, era tão certo mergulhar na escuridão. Ele perdeu os sentidos nos braços de Quatre.

O loiro amparou o peso leve que tinha o corpo do amigo. Era estranho ver Duo daquele jeito, porém a primeira vista Quatre soube que seu amigo não estava bem. Estava abatido demais.

-Hilde! Ajuda aqui... O Duo! – Ele chamou pondo o jovem no colo.

A moça logo estava junto assustada com o corpo amolecido de seu amigo.

* * *

Duo acordou horas mais tarde. Sua cabeça pesava e seu estômago embrulhado dava voltas. 

-Que houve? – Grogue ele encarou as paredes sentindo a cabeça pesar em dor.

-Um desmaio. – Hilde falou. – Vou pegar um chá. – Ela saiu quase correndo do quarto.

-Tem se alimentado bem? – Quatre o olhou com preocupação. –Está tão abatido... – Ele observou.

-Estou ótimo, loiro. O velho Duo Maxwell não se deixa abater... É que tenho me alimentado pouco e te ver me deixou emocionado demais. – Ele provocou.

-Bobo. Você precisa se cuidar. – Quatre sorriu vendo que Duo voltara a fazer suas brincadeiras, tudo estava normalizado novamente. –O que vai fazer? Vai atrás dele? – O loiro fez a pergunta delicada.

-Sinceramente... ? Eu ainda não sei. Será que nosso soldadinho não podia cair na minha cabeça qualquer dia desses... ? – Duo sorriu.

-Bom... Você pode esperar, mas não suponho que Yui vá vir até você arrependido... Acho que terá que se declarar para ele depois que conseguir descobrir onde ele está.

-Isso implica em perder a cabeça? Tipo, ser degolado, enforcado ou esquartejado? – Duo sorriu travesso.

Quatre sorriu apenas ouvindo Duo falar sobre tudo em tão pouco tempo, ele tinha que confessar que adorava aquele seu louco amigo.

-Hora de ir, mas, cuide-se. Alimente-se bem. - O loiro sorriu. – Você não me parece bem. – Ele completou preocupado.

-Está bem. – Duo sorriu sabendo que aquele amigo às vezes lhe tratava com extremos cuidados. –Eu sei que você precisa ir, afinal é o novo administrador das empresas da sua família, eu li como está ficando importante. – Duo comentou.

-Às vezes temos que fazer o que é certo. Vou saber levar as nossas empresas de uma forma a sempre ajudar quem necessita. Meu amigo. Diferente de você eu sei o que quero da minha vida. – Quatre olhou profundamente para os olhos violetas de Duo. –Minha opinião sobre suas escolhas para o futuro não é agradável. Duo, você pode muito mais que se esconder num ferro-velho ou correr atrás de um homem que não te ama. – Quatre estava certo.

-Esqueça Quat. Eu preciso ouvir isso do Heero... – Duo falou triste.

-Tudo bem, mas sabe que vai se machucar. – O loiro se levantou. –Duo. Eu... Trowa ainda te ama, mas ele não quer ficar sozinho e nem eu... Bem, você ainda quer algo com ele? Ainda dá tempo... – Esperava que Duo lhe _desse carta_ branca para ficar com Trowa porem quis ouvir isso dele.

-Você é mesmo um grande amigo. Mas... Eu já disse que ele é um amigo também... eu não o amo. – Duo sorriu de uma forma que muito encorajava o loiro. –Vai fundo, loirinho. – Ele sorriu.

Duo ficou em silencio assim que o amigo se foi, estava mesmo pensando sobre a conversa que tiveram, porém havia um dilema em sua cabeça, devia procurar Yui e correr o risco do soldado perfeito pisar em seus sentimentos, ou devia tentar retomar sua vida sem ele? Duo não sabia.

* * *

Capítulo curtinho com lemon 3x2 não muito lascivo. Muita coisa nessa noite de amor ficou jogada no ar com intuito apenas pincelar esse casal que acho tão atipico... 

Saudações,  
Hina.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ambíguo**

Hina

Drama- Mpreg  
1x2 - 3x2

* * *

Legal que tenham gostado...  
Boa leitura!  
bjs

* * *

**Seguia a vida após a guerra. **

No planeta Terra Relena havia se aprofundado no projeto Terra, era a unificação total da segregada nação humana, Zechs e Noin assim como Heero estavam desaparecidos. Haviam sumido no universo.

Une estava no controle das forças de segurança, sendo ajudado por Sally e por Wufei que aceitara o convite de se juntar aos guardiões da paz, como ficaram conhecidos. Nada mais provável para o chinês.

Trowa foi outro que se juntou a Wufei, afinal ele era um soldado, era apenas o que lembrava de seu passado, uma vez que havia ficado sem Duo sua única opção foi se enterrar no novo trabalho. O rapaz ainda não havia entendido definitivamente o verdadeiro motivo de sua vida, porem um certo loirinho o havia procurado há um mês atrás. Quatre ficaria na Terra no comando das empresas de sua família, porém lhe assegurara que o dia que sentisse vontade podia o procurar.

Duo não havia aceitado o convite de Sally, embora tivesse sido convidado muitas vezes, afinal as habilidades do ex-piloto 2 eram extremas, mas o rapaz entendia que era hora de aposentar o Shinigami, enquanto não tomava coragem para ir atrás de Yui.

Heero havia simplesmente sumido. Era de se esperar. Ele havia sido treinado para lutar, uma vez que as lutas não mais existiam sua necessidade de existir se tornava nula.

Mas uma coisa que ele nem desconfiava era que estava terminantemente errado, havia um motivo tão nobre e especial para continuar por perto: Amor.

Porém, alguém como Heero Yui não havia sido treinado para amar e ignorando completamente aquele estranho sentimento ele havia sumido.

* * *

Dois meses depois do fim da guerra

Duo estava trabalhando no conserto de uma nave o dia todo e ainda metade da noite. Hilde sentia o amigo muito distante ultimamente, porém não o pressionou, ele falaria se sentisse vontade, porém uma coisa que a incomodava era que Duo sempre sorria, mas o conhecendo bem a moça sabia que alguma coisa estava diferente, o olhar violeta do lindo rapaz estava triste. Aquele gostoso brilho estava há algum tempo se esvaindo.

Ela estava preparando a refeição quando Duo finalmente entrou em casa.

-Achei que ia dormir naquela nave, Duo. – Hilde sorriu. –Eu te disse que não tinha pressa, a pessoa que encomendou só vai vir na próxima semana. – Ela explicou cuidando do molho que preparava no fogão.

-Uhn. Digamos que eu me empolguei. – Duo sorriu como sempre fazia. -Que cheirinho. Estou morto de fome." – Deu um de seus melhores sorrisos, afinal enganar Hilde era tarefa difícil.

-Duo Maxwell! Eu te conheço há muito tempo e essa carinha não está boa. – Ela falou em tom de brincadeira, não queira que Duo pensasse que estava sendo pressionado a falar alguma coisa.

-Eiii... Não há nada. O velho Maxwell só está cansado. – Ele sorriu. –Agora... banho. – Saiu sorrindo do campo de visão da amiga.

-Duo... – Hilde estava muito preocupada. Ela conhecia aquele menino há muito tempo e quando finalmente a paz estava selada Duo voltara completamente anônimo, como se estivesse se escondendo do mundo. Definitivamente Shinigami havia sido enterrado.

Hilde e Duo eram bons amigos, se bem que a menina alimentava algum tipo de esperança em relação ao belo rapaz, mas quando Duo havia chegado em L2 depois da última batalha ele já não era mais aquele menino divertido de sempre. Seu antigo semblante leve e despreocupado estava um tanto quanto carregado, o brilho que aqueles olhos violetas tinham parecia meio apagado. Alguma coisa estava diferente. Era como se tivesse tirado dele alguma coisa da qual precisava muito, mas Hilde não sabia o que era, afinal o maior sonho de Duo era a paz, era poder voltar para casa, ter um lar, ele havia procurado por isso durante tanto tempo.

Naquela noite eles jantaram em silêncio. O clima ficara pesado, alguma coisa estava realmente errada com Duo.

-Alguma coisa anda te incomodando. – Hilde comentou ao terminarem o jantar.

-Não é nada. – Duo falou absorto. –Eu... apenas estava pensando. – Ele sorriu sem graça.

-Não está. Você anda estranho desde quando voltou, agora fica o dia todo enfurnado na oficina! – Ela aumentou um pouco o tom de voz. Estava preocupada.

-Bobagem... Eu continuo o mesmo. – Duo retrucou.

-Não. Você está tentando ser o mesmo de sempre. Alguma coisa aconteceu que te fez mudar, há dois meses que você está fingindo ser o mesmo Duo, mas a verdade é que não é... – Hilde fez um discurso. –Você ao menos sabe quem é agora? – Ela a olhou inquisidora.

-Sei. Sei exatamente! Apenas... Não posso ser. – Duo falou triste fugindo do olhar da moça.

-O que há afinal?- Ela o olhou.

-O que você acha de um piloto que se apaixona pela pessoa errada? – Duo agora a olhou, seus olhos violetas carregados de dor.

-Duo. Você se apaixonou? - Ela falou surpresa. No passado já havia fantasiado alguma coisa com Duo, mas o rapaz era completamente indiferente a ela, e também nunca o viu interessado em ninguém. Mas agora ele revelava que se apaixonou no meio da guerra. –Quem foi essa garota? - Estava curiosa. –Deus! Você disse pessoa errada? Duo, você foi cair de amores pela Relena? Como foi bobo... Nove em cada dez adolescentes das colônias são apaixonados por ela... - Hilde sorriu.

-Você não entendeu nada! - Duo estava agora com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. – Eu me deixei levar por esse sentimento... mas... eu não devia... seria ridículo... Ele é um soldado treinado para matar. - Duo completou.

-Ele? - Hilde não pode deixar de externar sua completa surpresa. – Você se apaixonou por um homem? Mas quem afinal? - Ela estava com os olhos arregalados.

-Eu fui um tolo. Mas eu estava sozinho desafiando meio mundo, fazendo coisas que não sabia se eram mesmo certas. Eu não fui até a Terra para ser um assassino, ou mesmo algum tipo de herói, eu nem mesmo sabia o que estava procurando, acho que só queria tentar ajudar a fazer o mundo ser um lugar melhor. Que as pessoas pudessem ter tudo aquilo que eu nunca tive... Mas eu o encontrei... - Ele fez uma pausa para respirar. –E ele parecia tão seguro, tão determinado, tão forte... ele era tudo que eu nunca fui. Estável.

Como eu o admirei. Queria sempre estar perto dele. Queria que ele conversasse comigo. Que soubesse que eu existia, mas, ao acabar a guerra entendi que nunca fui enxergado por ele. – As lágrimas escorriam lenta e timidamente.

-E esse_ ele_ tem nome? - Hilde perguntou baixo, estava sentida com aquele sofrimento tão genuíno do amigo.

-Heero Yui. Eu me apaixonei perdidamente por Heero Yui. - Duo falou em tom de deboche como se apaixonar por Yui fosse uma grande idiotice, e de repente era mesmo.

-Nem sei o que te dizer. - Ela não sabia mesmo. Duo estava sofrendo as dores de um amor impossível e não correspondido, era normal, acontecia, com o tempo talvez passasse e fizesse parte de um passado, ou talvez não curasse nunca, ficasse sempre dentro de si, como um câncer incurável que volta a se abrir de tempos em tempos. –E você nunca falou nada com ele, assim que estava interessado? - É claro que Duo nunca havia dito nada. Era um tanto quanto improvável, dois garotos envolvidos numa grande guerra galáctica viverem um romance.

-Claro que não! Heero me mataria e eu... Eu estava tão necessitado da presença dele, era tão importante eu ter a amizade dele, na verdade Heero nunca foi amigo de ninguém. Mas eu não podia correr o risco de me afastar dele. - Duo falou baixo, havia tido tanto cuidado e agora o soldado perfeito havia o deixado sem nem mesmo um adeus, Heero havia sumido no mundo desde o fim da guerra.

-Foi melhor assim. Parece que ficar próximo de Heero só te machucava. Viver com a indiferença dele te faria mal, Duo. – Ela falou, estava mesmo certa. – Foi melhor assim. - Afirmou.

-Eu... Eu não sei. - Ele falou inseguro. Era tão bom quando estava ao lado do amigo.

-Está falando que se ele aparecesse aqui você ia atrás dele? Sei lá. Se ele do nada estralasse os dedos você se arrastaria atrás dele? - Hilde estava um pouco assustada. Duo nunca fora alguém muito maleável, mas parecia agora completamente envergado sob o peso daquele amor impossível.

-Talvez. - Duo falou levantando-se dando a entender que aquela conversa estava encerrada.

-Heero não te merece, Duo. - Hilde falou quando se viu sozinha na cozinha. De fato ela achava que ninguém que tratasse Duo com indiferença estava à altura dele. O rapaz era tão lindo, simples e verdadeiro. Seu jeito extremamente alegre e muitas vezes exagerado era apenas um dispositivo de defesa. Era a forma que Duo tinha conseguido para sobreviver quando se viu em L2 em meio à guerra. Órfão e desprovido de seus sonhos infantes se viu obrigado a matar se tornando o Deus da morte, mas nada era uma opção em sua vida, havia sido terminantemente _obrigado_ a se envolver naquele mar de dor, era hora de ter paz.

-Por favor. Não vamos mais falar nisso. – Ele levantou-se da mesa, as mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa, os olhos úmidos. –Por favor. – Ele pediu saindo.

Estava escuro em L2. Dali tudo parecia menos bonito. A colônia de L2 era um lugar decadente, um local em constante reconstrução já que não havia sobrado muito pouco dali desde o início da guerra.

Duo caminhou pelas ruas vazias sentindo um vento frio tocar em seu rosto. A brisa mexendo em seus cabelos longos e marrons no tom chocolate. Sem saber aonde ir se dirigiu ao hangar onde esteve trabalhando na nave o dia todo.

-Sempre sem saber aonde ir. - Duo comentou consigo sentando sobre a asa da nave.

* * *

Yui havia sumido durante dois meses, porém era hora de voltar. A primeira pessoa que procurou foi Duo.

Aquele lugar era caótico. Heero não soube que tipo de gente conseguia viver naquele lixo. Ali parecia ter sucatas por todo lado. De fato, L2 ainda precisava de muito tempo até se recuperar do massacre da guerra. Ele nem soube como Duo havia ido parar ali, Yui lembrava de tê-lo ouvido falar em voltar para o espaço, e falar em um lar, mas aquele lugar não parecia um lar, porque Duo havia voltado? Ele pensava enquanto caminhava por entre as ruas de L2. Estava à procura do ferro velho de Hilde quando encontrou o casebre. Era bem estranho que aquela colônia fosse o lugar de onde Duo havia saído. –Esse lugar produz boas coisas? - Ele se perguntou baixo enquanto se aproximava.

Havia uma nave de aparência sucateada sobre a marquise de um hangar, sobre a asa havia um jovem que Yui conhecia bem. Aquela inconfundível tranças balançando ao prazer do vento, era de fato Duo ali na nave.

-Achei que havia pedido urgência nessa nave. - Yui falou indiferente ao se aproximar do rapaz sentado na asa da nave.

-Heero? - Duo o olhou. Por dois meses esteve esperando uma notícia e agora Heero estava ali na sua frente. –Você, aqui?

-Deixe-me vê se você é bom para essas coisas. Na minha época você se atrapalhava com consertos de Gundam... - Heero comentou entrando na nave.

Duo ficou ali parado meio sem entender, meio sem acreditar. Aquele garoto arrogante estava ali de novo se achando o melhor em tudo.

-Não tenho a noite toda! Vai ficar ai tirando um cochilo? - Heero gritou para ele.

-Mas que filho de uma... - Duo girou os olhos finalmente descendo.

-Achei que ia te esperar aqui a noite toda. - Yui falou sem olhá-lo mexendo nos controles da nave.

-Mas... então foi você o misterioso cliente que encomendou uma nave batedora? Acaso tem algum dinheiro para pagar por ela? Ahh... E eu me matei para fazer essa sucata levantar vôo. Mas se eu soubesse que era para você, eu lá ia perder meu tempo. – Duo falava coçando a cabeça. – O cara é mesmo um imprevisível. Agora acha que pode comprar uma belezinha dessas, ele só deve estar mais maluco que antes...– Ele continuou.

-Eu havia esquecido como você fala... – Heero comentou ligando os motores.

-Eeeeiii! – Duo foi lançado ao chão pela força dos motores. – Que pensa que está fazendo?

-Eu que te pergunto. Achei que tinha dito uma nave batedora, isso é uma bacia de metal velho! - O japonês criticou. –Vamos, sente-se! – Ele mandou.

-Olha aqui! Esse é o cruzador espacial Mezlizze... e eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você até que me diga aonde vamos, o que vamos fazer, porque e com quem, ahhh... também ajuda dizer onde esteve, o que esteve fazendo. - Duo falou finalmente sentando-se.

-Você faz perguntas demais. - Heero deu partida nos motores auxiliares, ia decolar.

-Eu disse que não vou! - Duo gritou ao sentir Mezlizze flutuar.

-Uma opção seria ejetar já que não quer ir... ou pode usar a janela também. - Yui sorriu saboreando a máquina. –Vamos! - Ele gritou vendo a nave ganhar velocidade.

Duo ficou o olhando em silêncio. Era interessante como o semblante de Heero mudava quando ele estava em ação. Era estranho, ele parecia ainda alimentar algum prazer em lutar, ao menos era o que pareceu a Duo.

-Eu pensei que havia dito que nunca mais mataria ninguém. - Duo falou olhando para o painel, evitava encarar os olhos do outro nesse momento.

-Hn! - Heero não respondeu. –Segure-se! - Yui acelerou.

-Espere! Não podemos! - O americano se alarmou. – Ainda não está concluída. Essa nave não vai agüentar mais de três dias no espaço. - Duo falou procurando pôr o cinto.

-Hn. É ideal. Só vamos precisar de dois dias e meio. - Yui informou.

-Droga, Heero. Aonde vamos? - Duo finalmente prendeu o cinto na base da cadeira sentindo Mezlizze planar.

-Hn. Passear. – Foi a resposta.

-Você é louco. - Duo ainda falou quando a nave passou pela abertura do hangar ganhando bem rápida, o céu. –Não temos os suprimentos necessários para fazer essa nave se manter no universo, não temos armas, roupas, o pior de tudo, não temos mantimentos. - Duo se lamentou.

-Vamos pegar uns brinquedinhos na colônia Lbb2, acho que ainda há muita coisa esquecida pela guerra. Depois você acha que pode terminar os reparos da nave? Arrumamos alguma coisa para suprir a despensa e finalmente podemos ir. - Heero informou, ele parecia ter tudo planejado.

-Pela última vez. Aonde vamos? Eu não quero ser o idiota de sempre que te ajuda a fazer o trabalho sujo e acaba sendo deixado para trás. - Duo falou em tom magoado.

-Do que está falando? Ahh... já sei, do meu sumiço? - Heero comentou sem tirar os olhos do painel. – Foi para o seu bem. - Ele completou.

-Você é um idiota perfeito. - Duo fechou os olhos massageando a tempera. –Não vai mesmo me contar aonde vai ser o piquenique? - Falou em tom mais animado fazendo um biquinho.

-Baka. – Heero sorriu de canto. De alguma forma havia sentido saudades daquele amigo.

-Sabia que estava com saudades disso? É sério... esse _baka_ faz falta. E eu que sabia que você também sente falta de mim, eu sabia que não ia conseguir ficar muito tempo longe do velho Duo aqui, eu sei que meu charme é irresistível, mas também não precisava me seqüestrar... - Duo falou em tom divertido.

-Hn. - Heero girou os olhos, ele teria que suportar o falatório de Duo durante dois dias e meio. Mas era verdade que estava sentindo falta daquele menino, que embora não quisesse admitir era como um amigo.

Merslize, a nave cruzadora seguiu viagem e Duo falando como sempre, nos seu mais perfeito monologo.

Heero estava ali mais uma vez. Duo ao seu lado. Era tão certo estarem assim. Yui suspirou quando o ouviu falar, como nos velhos tempos, no seu íntimo Heero estava feliz por ter Duo ao seu lado novamente.

-Até agora eu não sei aonde vamos. - Duo se sentou na poltrona ao lado de Heero.

-Hn. - Yui falou sempre olhando para o painel a sua frente.

-Ahhh... o meu querido soldado perfeito novamente. Fico tão emocionado. - Duo brincou.

-Hn, Baka. - Heero falou mas ficou sério em seguida. – O soldado perfeito não existe mais. -Falou frio com toda a sinceridade que conseguiu. –Ele se perdeu em algum ponto depois da guerra. - Concluiu.

-Quer que ele volte? - Duo o olhou também ficando sério.

Heero fitou os olhos de Duo, tão verdadeiros e transparentes, lindos olhos violetas. Por um instante o mundo pareceu menos importante.

Não ouve resposta, depois de um tempo naquele olhar congelado Yui voltou à atenção ao painel e Duo ficou mudo, imaginando como deve ter sido importante para o companheiro entender que a guerra havia passado.

-Heero. - Ele ia arriscar. – Então. Decidiu o que fazer da sua vida agora?

-Hn. Que vida, Duo? Não sobrou muito para nós. - Ele completou.

Duo não falou mais. Era como Hilde falou, ficar ao lado daquele homem o feria. Os dois seguiram viagem calados. Cada um mergulhado dentro de si.

Estavam juntos mais uma vez. Não sabiam por quanto tempo seria, mas apenas era bom voltar no tempo reviverem um momento como aquele.

* * *

_Capítulo sem graça, só serve como ponte para entender os próximos. Bom, a paciência é tudo... _

_Beijos,  
Hina_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ambíguos **

* * *

Estava há dois dias no espaço. Merzlizze estava suportando bem a viagem até o dado momento, apenas algumas travadas nos motores e drástica perda de velocidade atrapalhavam a viagem momentaneamente.

Mas Duo era um que não estava bem. Heero havia levado apenas uma espécie de ração de sobrevivência... era um pó inodoro e incolor ao qual Duo estava reagindo muito mal. Toda manhã o jovem de trança passava horas vomitando no pequeno banheiro da nave, e por essa manhã, pela falta de alimentação o corpo estava apenas expelindo água.

-Baka. – Yui resmungou pela enésima vez naquela manhã. Duo enjoava religiosamente pela manhã, por volta das sete horas. Enjoava também com o cheiro de óleo queimado e qualquer outro odor, às vezes tinha ânsia quando estava muito tempo sentado na cabine de comando de Merzlizze, dizia que estava abafado demais.

-Mas.. que baka. – Novamente Heero falou quando ouviu Duo vomitar no banheiro próximo a cabine. Ele girou os olhos imaginando que aqueles sintomas eram estranhos em um homem.

Pouco tempo depois Heero preocupado com o silêncio nada característico de Duo, saiu pelos corredores da nave a deixando ser guiada pelos computadores de bordo.

Ele caminhou até o pequeno local reservado para o descanso, e lá estava Duo, deitado em posição fetal.

-Sente-se mal? – Yui perguntou abrandando sua voz.

-Uhum... Dói muito, Heero. – Ele respondeu bem baixinho, quase num sopro.

-Aonde dói? – Sensibilizado com o amigo o ex-piloto do Wing se aproximou se abaixando na frente da cama metálica de Duo.

-Aqui... – Ele apertou a região do ventre.

-Quanto tempo está assim? Vomitando... sentindo essas dores? – Ele perguntou apertando o ventre do menino.

-Ai, Heero. Ta doendo muito... – Ele se queixou.

-Hn. Está duro demais nessa região. – Ele estreitou os olhos. Baka, quanto tempo? – Ele insistiu.

-Ai, droga. Sei lá. Uns dois meses... eu acho... – Duo gemeu com os olhos lacrimejados.

-Baka. – Heero nada mais falou, apenas seguiu apertando em diversos pontos do ventre de Duo o fazendo tremer com tamanha a dor;

-Que pensa que está fazendo? – Duo gemeu entre dentes. O fato era que estava mesmo se sentindo péssimo nos últimos dias, as náuseas e tonturas, e agora essa dor... ele estava realmente estranho.

-Baka. São gazes. – Heero gemeu frio deixando o pequeno quarto. Voltando a poltrona do cruzador ele ficou pensativo, Duo se comportava como se realmente aquela loucura de experiência fosse verdadeira. A pesquisa que vira no disquete roubado por Duo era clara, G e J haviam feito uma espécie de mutação, alguma experiência.

O silencio não era o forte do americano que acompanhava Yui na nave, porém depois das dores ele estava quieto demais, não havia vindo para seu lado em nenhum momento e Yui estava sentindo já saudades daquela voz impertinente o provocando.

Preocupado ele foi até o local onde havia deixado o companheiro e o encontrou adormecido. Era tão delicado... Yui pode imaginar como seria difícil para um menino assumir uma gravidez louca e sem aviso prévio. Ele também não pode deixar de pensar enquanto afanava a franja macia de Duo quem era o pai daquela criança? Quem era o homem que havia tomando Duo? E porque não estava junto de Duo? Porque diabos ele estava sozinho para criar uma criança que ainda nem sabia que existia?

* * *

Duo não havia dado notícias a sua amiga, apenas havia partido com Yui deixando tudo para trás. Mas ele achava o melhor a fazer. Hilde estava preocupada, afinal vira quando Merlizze partira de seu hangar sem aviso, mas o que ele estava pensando? Será que havia ido atrás de Heero?

Nesse momento que Hilde se perguntava o paradeiro de seu amigo uma nave parou em seu hangar. Ela não esperava por ninguém.

-Quem está ai? – Falou amedrontada.

Não houve resposta. Apenas foi tudo uma questão de milésimos. Em um minuto Hilde estava de pé preocupada em saber quem chegara e no outro estava caída ao chão com um projétil metido na testa. O sangue da moça manchava rápido o chão de escarlate e seus olhos verdes musgos esbugalhados perdiam o tom de vida.

* * *

Duo acordou assustado. Estava suando e respirava com dificuldade. Ele havia tido um sonho com Hilde, na verdade um pesadelo violento. Era como se a moça estivesse ali, se despedindo dele. Seus olhos roxos estavam banhados de lágrimas bem como o suor lhe ensopava a testa.

-Baka. – Heero estava à porta o olhando de forma preocupada. – O que houve? Porque gritou? – Ele quis saber.

Duo não respondeu, ele nem mesmo sabia se tinha gritado em seu sonho, apenas seu coração estava apertado de angústia, era uma sensação estranha demais.

Ao ver o amigo ali Duo se levantou depressa se jogando nos braços dele. De certo que não devia ter tido tal rompante, porem estava bem fragilizado e estar nos braços de Yui lhe inspirou uma sensação perfeita de segurança. Heero, um tanto quanto assustado pela surpresa apenas apertou o corpo menor contra o seu aspirando o gostoso perfume do rapaz choroso. Assim ficaram em silencio por tempos, até Duo se separar dele sem olhá-lo nos olhos e retornar para a pequena cama.

* * *

Heero procurou tratar o companheiro da mesma forma que antes, com certa frieza, porem estava sendo mais cuidadoso que o normal, ele sabia que ali dentro de Duo podia ter um feto se desenvolvendo e isso o fazia despertar para uma sensação de proteção em relação ao jovem papai.

Haviam chegado ao destino. A colônia de Lbb2 não era grande. _O plano Terra_ de Relena parecia ainda não ter chegado a regiões remotas como aquela. Ali o caos e os contrabandos ainda imperavam, como numa normal cidade sem lei.

Heero desceu da nave e de forma impensada tomou a mão de Duo o amparando na descida. O jovem de trança corou de imediato, ele não lembrava de Yui ser tão preocupado com ele antes.

-Escute, baka. Não vai aprontar nenhuma de suas gracinhas por aqui. Nada de sorrir para todos os lados, nada de falar alto nem chamar atenção. – Heero aconselhou sério, porém pedir que Duo Maxwell não chamasse atenção era quase impossível.

Como aconselhado Duo caminhou quieto no encalço de Heero até uma espécie de bar. O clima quente e a música alta dentro do estabelecimento contrastavam com o caos das ruas.

Eles entraram se dirigindo ao balcão. Haja dito, Duo era alguém que chamava a atenção, sua chegada no estabelecimento foi recepcionada com elogios arraigados e sorrisos irônicos.

-Estou procurando um antigo depósito de armamentos. – Yui falou frio se debruçando no balcão. –Sabe de alguma informação? – Ele completou.

-Depende de quem está procurando. – A moça que servia as bebidas falou sorridente.

-Hn – Heero já devia esperar. – E se for Zechs Merquize? – Ele sorriu.

-Hn... Como posso ter certeza? – Os olhos amendoados da moça procuraram retirar dele alguma resposta. Aquele nome era famoso, mas ninguém sabia como era o rosto por trás daquele nome.

-Nunca terá. – Yui falou cansado. – Acho que vou sair por ai dizendo quem sou... – Ele olhou ao redor. –Não acha que seu bar precisa de uma reforma? – Ele sorriu.

-Eiii... Tudo bem. Não quero confusão aqui dentro e se for mesmo Zechs deve saber que sua cabeça está a prêmio no universo inteiro. – Ela falou.

-Sei... ando aprontando... – Heero mentiu. Ele mesmo não sabia por onde o loiro andava.

-Você deve conhecer a colônia. O antigo depósito fica ao sul depois do terreno baldio. Agora veja se não arruma confusão aqui. – A moça aconselhou.

Heero estava bastante distraído para notar que Duo estava sendo vigiado.

Ousado um mal encarado sujeito encostou-se à outra parte do balcão, ao lado do trançado.

-A gracinha aceita uma bebida forte? – Ele se dirigiu ao menino logo após dar uma boa olhada no corpinho delineado ao seu lado.

Duo apenas girou os olhos. Mais uma vez estava sendo confundido com uma garota. Ele ignorou solenemente o homem.

-Lindinha... não seja tímida. – Ele insistiu tocando em uma das nádegas do rapaz sorrindo ao sentir a carne durinha e confortável.

-Eiii... – Duo corou com intensidade se voltando para o homem saliente. –Eu sou um garoto! – Ele explicou.

Sim, ele era um garoto. Mas o susto do homem que o molestava logo passou. Duo podia ser um garoto, mas aos olhos daquele sádico a sua frente ele era belíssimo de qualquer forma. Seu sorriso aumentou. – Não tem problema, eu até gosto de garotos. – Sorriu puxando Duo pelo braço e o arrastando até o meio do salão. –Vamos dançar. – Sorriu.

Heero quase caiu ao ver Duo no meio do salão rodopiando como um completo idiota com um homem, um homem que não era ele.

-Parece preocupado. Seu amigo dança bem. – A moça sorriu lhe servindo uma bebida.

-Por isso estou preocupado. – Heero respondeu virando o conteúdo do copo. Olhou para Duo que não parecia muito à vontade nos braços daquele homem e observando que muitos outros já faziam um cerco ao redor do menino, e todos pareciam não estarem bem intencionados.

A música era agradável mas a companhia de Duo não. Seu parceiro na dança fedia, bruto se locomovia como uma estátua em sua mão calejada e grande sempre percorria a cintura do menino descendo para se acumular sobre uma das nádegas macias.

-Huummm... que gostosinha... você ta me dando um tesão... – O homem falou quase soprando no ouvido de Duo, que estava preste a acertar um bom chute no homem.

O teria feito senão fosse a intervenção de Heero.

-Hn... acho que é minha vez de dançar. – O tom do ex-soldado perfeito não era agradável.

-Hn – O homem o olhou, porem aqueles olhos cobalto tinha um tom de desafio que era melhor não se opor. Assim acabou deixando Duo para Heero. –Todo seu. – Falou baixo se recolhendo a sua mesa de canto.

Yui nada falou. Ciente de estar sendo observado por todos aqueles homens ele passou as mãos em volta da fina cintura de Duo, pressionando levemente. Eles passaram a se mover lentamente no embalado da música romântica que tocava para os dois.

-Ela é uma gracinha. Pena que o namorado é ciumento. – Um dos amigos daquele homem comentou a respeito de Duo, sentando-se à mesa para tomar uma cerveja. Seus olhos seguiam as nádegas da mais linda menina que achava existir no mundo.

-Eu seria ciumento também se tivesse uma namorada como essa. – Outro falou sorrindo.

-Idiotas... – O homem girou os olhos vendo que seria impossível explicar que era um rapaz, porém não menos belo. Restava-lhe apenas olhar os graciosos movimentos dele com o namorado na pista de dança.

Duo fechou os olhos delicadamente ouvindo a música embalar seu corpo trazendo o de Heero no ritmo. Como era bom dançar com ele e fingir que não havia mais problemas lá fora, que apenas existia aquele momento, aquela música e aquelas mãos em sua cintura.

Heero suspirou. Nunca pensou como seria dançar com Duo. Pensava como aquele americano podia ter tal força sobre si, pois quando estava com ele esquecia completamente quem foi, agora era apenas um homem apaixonado. Heero sorriu consigo mesmo. Desde quando estava se admitindo completamente louco por um amigo, que ainda estava grávido, vítima de uma experiência desmedida?

-Duo... – Heero gemeu baixo. Estava perdido. Nos braços de Maxwell ele estaria perdido. O perfume e macieza daquele corpo lhe excitavam, mesmo estando ali no meio de todos estava relaxado. De olhos fechados suas mãos passaram a acariciar em círculos as costas do menino, bem como periodicamente desciam amaciando as nádegas.

-Heero! – Duo se espantou ao sentir a mão do amigo contra a nádega. Assustado ele se afastou corado. Era sua impressão ou Heero estava o molestando? Não podia dizer que fora ruim o toque, apenas que era estranho, afinal aquele ainda era o ex-soldado perfeito, o ex-piloto frio do Wing.

Yui se afastou bruscamente como se o corpo do outro lhe tivesse dado um choque. Ele olhou a face corada de Duo. Havia passado dos limites.

-Viu o que você fez, baka? Se não tivesse sido o _garoto-sorriso_ esses idiotas não tinham te assediado. – Ele comentou o puxando discretamente pela mão.

-Eu não fiz nada. – Duo falou fazendo uma cara confusa e inocente.

Saindo a ermo seguiram a pé na direção que a moça havia informado. Não era longe. Percorreram as ruas abandonadas daquela cidade. As casas pareciam vazias e sem vida, bem como as ruas mantinham a ruína e decadência de uma guerra. O vento frio e poluído soprava nas esquinas. Duo se encolheu com uma rajada de vento.

Não era só o frio, havia algo mais.

-Esse lugar lembra L2. – Duo comentou triste.

-Hn. – Heero o olhou.

-A destruição... a falta de vida. – Duo comentou.

-Se isso te incomoda tanto... porque voltou a L2 depois da guerra? – Heero arriscou a pergunta.

-Não sei... Mas era como um soldado desgarrado de seu lugar natal. Eu só queria voltar para meu lar, só que descobri que nunca tive um... ao menos perdi o que tinha por causa da guerra. – Ele respondeu magoado.

-A igreja? – Yui concordou numa pergunta.

-Uhum... O lugar onde me ensinaram a... Amar.– Disse olhando para Heero.

Yui não respondeu. Não era bobo e tinha certeza que Duo tinha lhe direcionado a última palavra, mas estava tudo tão confuso, o melhor a fazer era ignorar por completo.

Agora calados seguiram pela noite até o local. O depósito não tinha nenhuma segurança, era apenas um quarto com algumas sucatas, nada ali parecia funcionar de forma correta, porem para dois ex-pilotos Gundam isso não seria problema.

-Uau... Aqui tem material para explodir uma base inteira... Heero, chapa. O que você tem em mente? – Duo se entusiasmou juntando o que achava importante.

-Explodir uma base. – Yui respondeu seco. – Agora pegue tudo que conseguir de explosivos. – Ele ordenou.

-Ohhh... o que vossa majestade pedir. – Duo girou os olhos. – Maldita síndrome do soldado perfeito. Achei que ele havia me deixado em paz, daí ele caiu na minha cabeça e sem pára-quedas. Ele deve ser o meu carma... – O trançado seguiu catando o que achava relevante. – _Duo, peque isso! Duo pegue aquilo..._ – O menino simulou uma fina e ridícula voz. – Ahhh esse carinha metido a besta. Quem ele pensa que é? – Falava sozinho.

Heero também pegou o que pode imaginando como conseguia estar interessando por um completo idiota como Duo. Sim porque ele sabia que estava bastante interessado.

Haviam conseguido o suficiente. Hora de voltar para nave e iniciar os trabalhos. O que Heero tinha em mente era simples. Apenas faria um número de explosivos suficiente para implodir um outro centro de pesquisas onde mais mutações como Duo estavam sendo produzidas. Uma vez que desse fim a essas experiências o menino americano estaria livre para sumir no espaço e poder viver sua vida, assim como ele teria liberdade para decidir o que faria depois que soubesse da suposta gravidez.

O plano não era perfeito nem muito elaborado, porém era um plano, mas não seria fácil pô-lo em prática. À porta do pequeno cubículo estavam alguns homens, seus semblantes, apesar da pouca luminosidade não eram bons.

-Larguem tudo por ai, mesmo. – Um deles se aproximou.

-Ahh... é você. – Heero o olhou com desdém, era o mesmo sujeito que dançara com Duo no bar.

-Estou emocionado por o namoradinho do tesouro lembrar de mim. – Ele comentou com sarcasmo sacando a arma. – Largando tudo ai no chão. – Avisou agora com mais perigo na voz.

-Lá vamos nós de novo... – Duo comentou largando suas tralhas ao chão.

-Hn... o que querem? – Yui estava raciocinando alguma forma de escapar da situação.

-Não muito. Mas você tem que nos pagar um pedágio por transitarem por nossas ruas... e como vejo que não tem dinheiro eu aceito seu namorado. – Ele sorriu se aproximando de Duo. – Sabe, eu e meus amigos não vemos algo tão gostosinho assim há tempos. –Ele passou um braço na ao redor da cintura de Duo o apertando contra seu corpo. –Quentinho e macio... você tem sorte de ter um carinha como esse... – comentou aspirando o pescoço do menino.

-Porque eles sempre fazem isso? – Yui se perguntou impaciente, girando os olhos. –Muito bem. Digamos que eu seja ciumento. – Ele completou com cinismo sacando a própria arma.

-Ei, cara. Acho melhor não provocar ele... a mira é muito certeira. – Duo aconselhou.

-Vai atirar no _tesourinho _aqui? – Com uma arma na cabeça do trançado ele ameaçou.

-Heero, posso? – Duo choroso perguntou quando sentia uma mão boba apertar sua nádega.

-Baka... – Yui gemeu.

Duo teve nesse baka o sinal para agir. Não estava suportando aquele assédio e seu temperamento não admitia mãos bobas em seu traseiro. Rápido o suficiente ele conseguiu acertar o homem que o submetia à ama. Foi tudo tão rápido, uma vez que viu Duo livre da mira inimiga Yui disparou duas vezes, ele era sempre certeiro. Acertara dois dos que acompanhava o homem que molestara o americano, enquanto recuperado o homem conseguiu acertar uma joelhada em Duo o que estranhamente levou o garoto ao chão, porem Heero aproveitou a distração do atacante de Duo para o acertar.

Em pouco tempo a situação de discreta passara a alarmante. A essas alturas outras pessoas, guiadas pelos tiros viria até o local e tudo que Yui menos queria era chamar a atenção.

-Duo! Pegue tudo que puder e corra até a nave. – Heero gritou para o menino.

-Heero... não dá... – Ele gemeu do chão aonde continuava agachado. Por algum motivo o golpe que recebera na barriga o estava incomodando mais que o normal, a dor momentânea passara a ser aguda no baixo ventre.

-Não seja idiota. Vamos! – Heero gritou enquanto pegava o que podia. – Se não se mover vai ficar par atrás. – Ele falou frio.

Duo em alguns segundos se levantou sentindo como se seu ventre estivesse se partindo em mil, a dor o tomava em cólicas violentas, porém ele tinha que sair dali com Heero. Com esforço pegou novamente suas sucatas se arrastando como pode atrás do rapaz japonês.

Aquele percurso de volta para nave estava parecendo um verdadeiro inferno ao menino trançado. Duo sentia o ventre chuchar, bem como uma estranha tontura pesava sua cabeça, era como se suas pernas não seguissem os comandos do cérebro, porém tinha que seguir adiante. Como se ficasse mais lento a cada passo Duo agradeceu aos céus por chegar à nave.

Yui jogou sua carga ao chão correndo para a poltrona diante dos comandos da nave. Tinham que sair dali o quanto antes.

-Segure-se! – Gritou para Duo dando partida. Merlizze saiu do chão aquecendo as turbinas, logo uma explosão de força a fez se mover para frente. Duo se jogou na poltrona ao lado do ex-soldado perfeito prendendo seu cinto como pode e sentindo a pressão causada pela decolagem violenta.

Alguns minutos, e Merlizze planava no espaço bem distante da colônia Lbb2.

Heero suspirou pesado relaxando na poltrona. Finalmente podia dispensar sua atenção ao menino.

-Duo. – Ele chamou. – Tudo bem? – Completou. Duo o deixava sem suas barreiras de homem frio e desprovido de sentimentos.

Duo não estava bem. Há alguns meses estava se sentindo muito mal. Agora essa suposta doença estava atrapalhando seu desempenho nas batalhas, isso o estava chateando, bem como a dor provinda da joelhada e da correria não passava, havia aquele sentimento pelo seu amigo e que agora parecia o tratar de forma tão delicada.

-Não estou bem! – Ele olhou para Heero. – A não ser que me diga o que há de tão errado comigo... sabe de alguma coisa? Eu vou morrer? Estou com alguma doença incurável?

-Baka. Porque disso agora? – Yui o olhou.

-Porque estou morrendo de dor. Estou frágil e pesado e você me tratando de forma estranha. Heero, o que está acontecendo? – Duo o olhou com pesar.

-Você deve estar cansado.– Como sempre Yui ia desconversar. Afinal não podia simplesmente falar eu talvez ele fosse ter um filho em poucos meses.

Duo sem ter a resposta esperada se levantou chateado. Estava trêmulo e choroso. Levantou-se rápido demais. Seu corpo esgotado pela fuga e pela tensão, a dor e pressão aumentaram. Ele viu tudo ao redor perder o foco. Ficou escuro e frio.

-Duo! – Heero o viu cair amolecido sobre o chão de metal da nave.

* * *

**Planeta Terra. **

-Alguma novidade do paradeiro de Heero? – Era a voz de Relena ao telefone.

-Infelizmente ainda não. - Lady Une estava sentada a sua mesa respondeu com ao aparelho de telefone. – De Zechs também não. – Ela respondeu depois de uma pausa. Suspirando pesado ela colocou o aparelho no lugar.

-A senhoria Relena novamente? – Sally quis saber.

-Uhum. Ela está insistindo. Você sabe o motivo. Parece que Heero foi visto com alguém que seria o Duo na colônia de Lbb2. E Relena quer o Duo. – Une falou pressionando a têmpera. – Eu não quero entregar o Duo a ela de mãos beijadas... – Ela socou a mesa.

-Eu sei. Partilho seu sentimento. Aquele menino é tão simpático, sabe o que farão com ele assim que nós e entregarmos. – Sally falou.

-O que tem o Duo? – Wufei não tinha o hábito de ouvir por trás das portas, porem foi inevitável escutar a preocupada conversa das duas. – O que aquele americano baka tem de especial? - O chinês não parecia disposto a sair dali sem uma resposta.

Une suspirou mais uma vez. Relena havia lhe dado ordem para trazer Duo Maxwell com vida até ela. De principio não havia entendido a ordem, porem quando soubera que Heero estava protegendo o menino Relena teve que contar sobre o seu interesse.

Duo havia sido submetido a um tratamento inovador dos doutores G e J, ainda na época da guerra, por meio do qual ele poderia engravidar. Une achou improvável, porem a rainha do mundo mantinha os dados de todas as transformações feitas em Duo e era sim possível. Era inovador, seria a cura para a esterilidade. Duo e sua condição de engravidar seria o segredo de uma nova raça, crianças previamente selecionadas seriam fecundadas em barrigas de alugueis. Isso tornaria possível qualquer pessoa engravidar, mesmo que fosse um homem, era para isso que precisavam do menino vivo. Duo teria que ser mapeado por inteiro, uma vez que o antigo laboratório havia ido pelos ares.

O destino de Duo era o estudo laboratorial.

* * *

Na nave cruzadora Merlizze Heero mais uma vez deixava o piloto automático seguir percurso. Ele agora se encarregava de ensopar a testa de Duo com um úmido pano.

Yui suspirou algumas vezes, havia descoberto que seu coração exigia que protegesse Duo num momento que nem mesmo ele sabia que tinha um coração.

O estado de Duo muito lhe preocupava, afinal não seria fácil para um garoto de quinze anos descobrir que estava esperando um filho.

Agora que pensara no filho que Duo supostamente trazia dentro de si Heero mais uma vez se perguntou que seria o pai daquela criança, quem teria sido o primeiro homem a tocar em Duo? Teria sido Trowa?

Heero não sabia e nesse exato momento não fazia diferença. Ele apenas queria que Duo ficasse bom.

* * *

**De volta Terra. **

Wufei havia aceitado trabalhar com Sally Pô e Une na luta pela manutenção da paz, Trowa também havia aceitado e isso havia aproximando o ex-piloto três do cinco.

Nessa noite eles estavam de folga da organização e Quatre, como sempre era o mais animado havia convidado Trowa e Wufei para um bar, apenas iam conversar um pouco, porem quando o chinês entrou no local marcado, o que viu foi numa mesa bem reservada Quatre e Trowa se beijando. Ele já havia ouvido rumores do relacionamento do árabe com Trowa, mas nunca havia visto os dois tão íntimos daquela forma.

-Não atrapalho? – O chinês sorriu sem jeito cortando o beijo dos amigos.

-Sente-se! – Quatre apenas sorriu como se nada estivesse acontecendo entre ele e Trowa, porem, o outro rapaz havia ficado extremamente sem jeito se afastando do loiro.

Wufei manteve a discrição e não fez comentários. Porem ele sabia algo que poderia interessar Trowa. Mas não falaria na frente de Quatre.

-Ahh... e alguma notícia do Heero? – Quatre quebrou o clima de silêncio que havia se formado.

-Eu não... – Wufei falou rápido. –Mas você viu o Duo há pouco tempo, não? – Ele olhou para o loiro.

-Ahh... ele estava ótimo, mas também não sabia do Heero. Estava mesmo procurando por ele. – Quatre falou essa última parte olhando para Trowa, estava apenas tentando abrir os olhos do amigo sobre o amor de Duo pelo soldado perfeito.

-Aquele americano idiota... – Wufei comentou.

A noite foi agradável. Eles conversaram sobre amenidades e sobre o futuro que cada um gostaria de trançar.

-Eu vou pegar uma bebida. – Quatre falou assim que notou os olhares que Wufei trocava com Trowa. Eles pareciam querer ficar a sos.

-Ele entendeu afinal. – Wufei reclamou.

-O que está havendo? – Trowa falou sério tomando um pouco de sua bebida.

-Aqui não. Eu te procuro amanhã na sua casa. É bem importante. – O chinês falou se retirando.

Para Trowa a noite ganhou uma conotação de ansiedade, Quatre não pode deixar de notar a forma fria como passou a ser tratado pelo amigo após a saída de Wufei, com toda certeza esse lhe havia dito alguma coisa e o loiro sabia que só um assunto tinha esse poder sobre Trowa e era quando se tratava de Duo Maxwell.

Quatre caminhou de volta para casa ao lado do que ele achava que era seu namorado. O céu estava estrelado, romântico, até. Porém não havia um clima bom para namorar. Na verdade desde que Wufei os deixou nessa mesma noite que o semblante de Trowa havia sido alterado para um mais fechado e urgente. Isso estava chateando o outro rapaz.

-Trowa, foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? Ou disse? – O loirinho falou preocupado.

-Hum? – O outro rapaz caminhava tão absorto que por vezes havia se esquecido que seu namorado caminhava ao seu lado. Somente quando Quatre se dirigiu a si que ele tivera a lembrança que estavam juntos. –Não. – Seco ele respondeu.

-Então o que houve? – Quatre lhe cobrou.

-Nada. Apenas... – Trowa olhou para as estrelas. –Sabe como é doloroso querer estar com uma pessoa? Querer acordar ao lado de uma pessoa todos os dias, fazer parte da vida dela e ela da sua? E no fundo saber que essa pessoa nunca vai ter amar? – Trowa nunca fazia uma declaração mais arraigada, mesmo quando estava se referindo a Duo, porem hoje, nessa noite ele estava ali sob as estrelas falando para Quatre como se sentia.

-Sei. – O rapaz loiro reagiu da pior forma possível. Ele na verdade sabia como era sentir a dor que Trowa lhe descrevera. – Faça-me um favor. Não me procure mais! – Gritou subitamente.

-Q-Quatre? – De forma alguma Trowa esperava uma reação dessas de seu namorado leal.

-Quando descobrir o que quer... se um dia souber... apenas nesse dia me procure para me da a resposta. – O loiro saiu correndo deixando um Trowa sem ação para trás.

Trowa retornou lentamente para sua casa. Sozinho e pensativo. Sabia que havia afastado seu melhor amigo, mas Quatre tinha razão, enquanto ele não conseguisse retirar Duo de seus pensamentos não estava pronto para se doar a outra pessoa.

Como prometido Wufei chegou a caso de Trowa pela manhã. Ele sentou-se, porem não ia usar muitas palavras.

-Do que se trata? – Trowa foi direto.

-Esteve com Duo alguns meses atrás. Você mesmo me contou isso... – Wufei começou.

-Sim. E o que tem isso? –

-Soube por Une que Relena está a caça do americano. Parece que Duo tem algumas especialidades genéticas que a interessam.

-Seja mais claro.

-Duo tem um código genético modificado, e parece que isso o permite engravidar. Relena que fazer do americano um estudo humano. E... Eu tive imaginando que como passaram uma noite juntos ele podia muito bem estar esperando um filho seu. – Wufei explicou. Ele em momento nenhum se sentiu ridículo. Tinha ciência dos dados do DNA de Duo para garantir que o americano tinha mesma a propriedade de engravidar.

-Que loucura está dizendo? – Trowa se levantou confuso.

-Não é loucura. Por Une eu tive acesso ao suposto código DNA de Duo. Parece que Relena tem esse mapeamento genético pela metade e quer o resto para reproduzir novas experiências. O fato de um homem poder engravidar é bem visto pelo plano Terra da Relena. Uma sociedade selecionada, seria a resposta para os problemas de esterilidades.

-Wufei. Isso é mesmo possível? –

-Eu vi o DNA. E parece que Heero também sabe disso. Existem suspeitas de Yui estar protegendo Duo. Foram vistos no espaço em fuga. – Wufei informou.

Trowa ficou em silêncio. Lembrava dos lindos momentos que dividiu com Duo na noite que passaram fazendo amor. Aquela noite agora podia ter dado um fruto. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

-Contava que você quisesse ser meu parceiro nessa. Une quer que eu vá atrás de Duo e o proteja. – Wufei informou.

-Será um prazer revê-lo. Eu não sei qual o plano de Heero em relação ao Duo, mas não vou permitir que façam mal a ele. Mesmo que isso signifique enfrentar Yui. – Trowa falou.

* * *

Nossa... fazia tempo sem escrever essa fic... Gostei de reescreve-la... XD

beijos...

Hina


	5. Chapter 5

**Ambíguo**

**

* * *

**

Beijins àqueles que deram força e mais uma vai chegando ao fim...

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Duo acordara atordoado. Seu estado de saúde não era bom e ele parecia sempre sem apetite, sempre enjoado. 

Encostando-se à parede da nave ele suspirou fundo.

-Isso vai acabar hoje. – o trançado gemeu se levantando. Ele seguiu até a cabine onde Heero pilotava. –Yui! – Chamou frio. –Vai mudar o curso dessa nave e nos levar para a Terra agora. – Ele falou sério.

-Hn. – Heero suspirou. –E o que vamos fazer na Terra, baka? – Ele seguiu o curso normal.

-Encontrar minhas respostas! – Duo gritou chamando para si a atenção do outro rapaz.

-Não existem respostas lá, Duo. – Heero tentou explicar.

-Como sabe? Eu quero a verdade. Não sei o que está havendo comigo. Porque voltou assim de repente, para onde estamos indo? – O americano estava alterado, porém Yui não lhe respondia. –Está me ouvindo Heero Yui? – Ele sem resposta gritou girando os controles que estavam às mãos de Heero.

Merlizze reclinou para um lado. – Vamos para a Terra. – Duo gemeu puxando o controle para trás com força. Merlizze travou no espaço se lançando numa queda livre.

-Seu baka! – Heero finalmente conseguiu empurrar Duo contra uma das paredes, mas a nave estava desgovernada. Perdia altura violentamente sem que ele pudesse fazer nada. –Seu idiota! – gritou vendo que estavam perdidos.

-Apenas me diga a verdade Yui. – Duo falou triste conseguindo se sentar ao lado do japonês. Ele abriu os painéis re-programando os controles reservas fazendo a nave passar por uma forte turbulência antes de se estabilidade novamente.

-Lembra da vez que nos encontramos naquela velha base? Você se lançou na minha frente para me salvar de um tiro? Eu naquele dia descobri algumas coisas. – Yui falou frio. – J havia armado nosso encontro naquela base, ele queria que eu mandasse tudo para os ares, inclusive você. Perguntei-me os motivos e descobri acessando os dados do seu disquete. – Ele informou.

-O disquete! Então foi você quem o roubou? Mas o que significa isso tudo? O que J queria afinal? – Duo o olhou.

-Eliminar você e todas as evidências. Acho melhor você assistir a isso. – Yui apertou um botão. – O conteúdo de seu disquete. – Ele avisou.

As telas passaram rápidas mostrando exemplos de misturas de DNA, mostrava o laboratório e os muitos fetos criados sem sucesso. Até que os cientistas entenderam que era necessário um portador para aquelas vidas, assim escolheram Duo.

-Heero? Sou eu! Sou eu preso àquela maca... mas eu não me lembro... – Duo comentou, mas voltou a assistir agora aterrorizado.

Ele viu o seu mapeamento genético ser misturado ao DNA mutante. Os cientistas, encabeçados por G e J comemoraram ao fim da experiência onde o menino permanecia imóvel na maca. Parecia dormir profundamente. Após a imagem de G e J explicando a experiência bem sucedida, explicaram por meio de animações gráficas como o organismo de Duo passaria a reagir a partir daquilo. Com um tempo o menino ia desenvolver órgãos internos propícios à procriação.

-Não podem ter feito isso. – Duo estava apático.

-Parece que fizeram... G acabou simpatizando com você te mandando embora com o Gundam 2. Talvez estivesse arrependido... ele eliminou as provas... por fim J me mandou acabar com tudo que pudesse um dia indicar que ele e G tivessem feito tal experiência.

-Heero... eu não entendo... porque isso agora? – Duo estava confuso.

-Relena tem um plano que chama de Projeto Terra. Parece que ela sonha com um mundo perfeito. Estudar e dominar seu DNA fará com que bebês pré-selecionados sejam possíveis, assim ela vai promover uma seleção natural, onde só os seres com "perfeição" podem ser criados. Relena quer uma legião de soldados perfeitos. – Heero explicou finalmente.

-Então... ela quer... reproduzir o seu DNA? – Duo piscou sem entender.

-Uhum... Ela quer refazer meu DNA e precisa entender o seu, somente assim ela poderá simular um ventre perfeito para os clones perfeitos dela.

-Ambos somos experiências de G e J. – Duo falou triste. –Mas, Heero eu prefiro morrer que ser usado dessa forma. Deus já faz sua própria seleção para os seres que vão nascer. Relena não tem esse direito sobre a vida, ninguém tem. – Duo estava tenso.

-Eu sei. Quando soube disso foi bem fácil te encontrar em L2. Por isso encomendei a nave. Dias antes de eles chegarem a L2 eu te tirei de lá. – Heero explicou.

-Então eles foram atrás de mim? Hilde? – Duo gemeu sabendo que sua amiga já devia estar morta uma hora daquelas.

-A essas alturas sua amiga já estará morta. Essa gente não costuma brincar. – Yui falou frio.

-Pobre amiga. Heero. – Duo o encarou. – Quero ficar e lutar contra eles.

-Eu entendo. Mas... – Yui o olhou. – Acha que pode ter alguma coisa dentro de você. O que pergunto é... G e J criaram as condições propícias para você receber uma criança numa gestação, acha que pode ter algo dentro de você?

-Acho... que sim. – Duo pôs as mãos no ventre lembrando da noite com Trowa. Estava assustado com tudo aquilo, tudo tão novo e absurdo, mas ainda assim tinha que encarar os fatos, afinal alguma coisa estava errada consigo.

-Quem? – Heero procurou se manter frio. Porém, tinha curiosidade de saber quem era o homem que havia possuído Duo.

-Trowa. – Duo falou simples.

-Sabe o que farão com esse bebê se conseguirem te pegar? – Yui desviou fingindo não lhe importar quem era o homem com quem Duo havia ido para cama.

-Acho que sim. – O trançado respondeu amparando o ventre com as mãos.

-Quer ter esse filho do Trowa? Quer compartilhar esse filho com ele? – Yui rezou para que a resposta de Duo fosse negativa, ele sentia uma imensa vontade de ser o pai daquela criança, de ter com Duo a promessa de uma família.

-É tudo tão novo para mim... e nem sei como Trowa vai reagir a isso. Eu nunca o amei e ele sempre soube disso, ele sempre soube que eu era apaixonado por... – Duo travou. Estava falando o que sentia a Heero.

-Entendo. – Yui falou sabendo que Duo se confessaria, mas ali naquela nave não era o melhor lugar para isso. Eles tinham quer ser objetivos. –Meu plano é simples. Explodimos com o laboratório de Relena na Terra... Eu te deixo em algum ponto do espaço, Heero Yui e Duo Maxwell deixam de existir para sempre.

-Uhm... Você finalmente some no mundo. E eu tento criar esse bebê sozinho em algum buraco do espaço? – Duo falou amargurado.

-Baka. Nós sumimos juntos e criamos esse bebê. – Heero falou finalmente. Não tinha certeza do que estava dizendo, apenas desejou ter uma chance com Duo. Uma nova chance.

-Heero! Você... tem certeza? – Duo sorriu emocionado.

-Pior que não tenho, mas se quiser tentar... Ao menos sei que de início vai ser bem difícil para você criar esse bebê. – Heero falou sempre frio sem retirar os olhos da visão dos painéis.

-Claro que quero... Heero. Eu... gosto de você. Sempre gostei. – Duo falou sem jeito, corando.

-Uhm. Eu sei. – Ele falou sorrindo guiando Merlizze para Terra.

* * *

Wufei e Trowa patrulhavam o espaço quando souberam por Sally e Une que um cruzador não identificado estava se dirigindo para o laboratório na Terra onde Relena ministrava suas pesquisas macabras. Só podia ser Heero e Duo. 

Relena por sua vez os estavam esperando.

-Trowa. Eles estão se aproximando. – Wufei falou ao amigo.

-É bem típico dos dois agirem sem planos. Apenas atacar. – Trowa falou concentrado. – Só que dessa vez eles não têm chances contra ela.

-Lembre-se que Relena não vai matá-los. Ela tanto precisa de Yui quanto de Maxwell.

-Wufei. Relena sempre alimentou um sentimento por Yui. Ela apenas precisa do código dos dois, depois disso vai matá-los, afinal sabemos que Yui e Maxwell se gostam... Relena nunca aceitou isso.

-E você? Está preparado para aceitar? – Wufei o interrogou. Eles estavam em uma nave a espera da entrada de Merlizze na órbita terrestre.

-Por tempo achei que não. Mas hoje... Eu ainda gosto muito do Duo, mas entendo que ele não foi feito para ser meu. – Trowa comentou. – Ele sempre pertenceu ao idiota do Yui...

-Que bom que pensa assim. – Wufei falou.

-Apenas estou nisso por causa desse filho que Duo espera... Ele é meu filho.

-Sabe que essa criança talvez não possa nascer. Ela e Duo são as provas vivas de que essa experiência é possível, serão perseguidos pelo universo inteiro por isso. – Chang chamou a atenção. –Apenas se Relena desistir deles é que terão alguma chance.

-Por isso conto com Yui para defender Duo e meu filho. – Trowa deu a conversa longa por encerrada uma vez que um pontinho luminoso piscava na tela, era Merlizze.

Heero e Duo não tinham um plano lá muito elaborado, ao contrário, tudo seguia o mais puro estilo 1 e 2 de explodir com tudo. A nave estava carregada de explosivos, teriam apenas que se chocar com o laboratório e terminar de uma vez por todas com tudo.

A primeira ministra tinha tudo sob controle para capturar o cruzador espacial antes que eles pudessem tomar alguma atitude, porém ela presenciou a nave menor de Wufei e Trowa se intrometer em seus planos.

-Heero! Essa nave... O que querem? – Duo notou que estavam sendo seguidos por outra nave.

-Não sei, mas vai se arrepender. – Yui ia acionar o módulo de ataque, mas uma forte turbulência impedira os comandos em Merlizze.

-Que está havendo? – Duo gemeu sentindo uma força atrativa puxar sua nave com força.

-Não sei, mas os controles estão travados. – Yui explicou.

De forma inexplicável os controles da Merlizze começaram a se mover e a nave trêmula foi sendo movida aos poucos.

-Wufei. Ative o modulo buraco negro, isso nos dará o tempo necessário. – Trowa falou.

Assim foi feito. No espaço uma luz formou, dela surgiu um pequenino buraco em forma de espiral, era um buraco negro produzido propositalmente. Merlizze foi sendo arrastada aos poucos por aquela energia a ponto de sumir no espaço.

Diante de seus olhos Relena via a seus planos ruírem. Via sumir diante de si a nave que lhe traria Heero e Duo, em seguida sumiu também a outra nave.

-Maldição! – Ela gritou. –Eu quero saber quem eram os tripulantes daquela outra nave e quero que rastreiem-nos! – Ela estava furiosa.

-Sinto muito, senhorita. Demandará tempo. – Um dos tripulantes de Relena informou. –O que tragou aquelas naves foi uma dobra temporal, eles podem estar em qualquer região do espaço agora, porém nossos sensores não conseguem os encontrar. Teremos que fazer alguns ajustes.

-Quanto tempo? – Relena perguntou.

-Talvez dias.

-Idiotas! Façam o que for possível. Qualquer sinal deles nós partiremos. – Ela anunciou se retirando.

* * *

De forma inexplicável o mundo pareceu rodar. Para quem estava dentro da nave era uma sensação de que entrassem em um túnel luminoso e saísse em outro lugar... Era a dobra temporal que estava já sendo aplicada na tecnologia atual. 

Confusos ainda Heero e Duo vasculharam o local onde estavam pelo painel. Estavam numa espécie de base.

A surpresa foi quando viram aterrissar bem a sua frente a nave que os havia trazido e dela saíram ninguém menos que Chang Wufei e Trowa Barton.

Duo viu os amigos pelo visor. Ele viu o suposto pai daquela criança. O que diria a ele?

Quando finalmente os quatro ficaram frente a frente fora da nave Yui assumiu uma postura de defesa protegendo Duo atrás de si

Por um tempo eles apenas se olharam.

-O que querem? – Yui foi o primeiro a falar.

Trowa consentiu com a cabeça entendendo a preocupação do japonês para com Duo.

-Apenas ajudar. – Ele comentou com segurança sem remover seus olhos verdes de Duo. Estava tão ansioso para puxar o garoto para fora dos olhos azuis de Heero conversar com ele.

-Tudo bem, Heero. Eu confio neles. – Duo finalmente falou saindo de trás do japonês e sorrindo para os amigos.

-Heero, eu posso entender sua preocupação com o Duo, mas eu tenho que falar com ele. – Trowa falou sem nunca retirar os olhos do trançado.

-Não tem nada de importante a falar com ele. – Yui se viu afirmando, porém, sabia que não adiantava tentar prevenir Duo de Trowa, eles tinham que conversar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Havia dentro de si um sentimento que nunca esteve lá, era... Ciúme.

-Heero. Estamos numa base desativada, mas Relena nos encontrará em muito pouco tempo. – Wufei alertou.

-Então há tempo para conversas. – Yui falou frio.

-Preciso falar com ele, Heero. – Trowa estava ficando impaciente, afinal o japonês estava muito possessivo em relação a Duo.

-Heero. Eu... Só devo te agradecer por tudo que têm feito. Pelo amigo que têm sido, mas eu quero falar com ele. – Duo acabou com a confusão de forma serena.

-Duo. – Yui o olhou espantado e porque não dizer, magoado?

-Eu vou estar bem... – Duo lhe sorriu de retorno. – Vamos? – Ele se voltou para Trowa mais sério.

Heero ainda quis segui-los, mas Wufei o segurou pelo braço o contendo. Aqueles dois precisavam ficar um pouco sozinhos.

-Eu estive com ele esses dias... E agora é Trowa quem fica sozinho com ele? – Heero perguntou ao chinês.

-Heero essa atitude não combina com você.

-Eu acabei de descobrir que sou um homem como outro qualquer, Chang. – Ele falou entre dentes.

-É? – Wufei o olhou. –Que bom. – Completou. –Mas, Trowa não tem intenção de tirá-lo de você.

-Como sabe?

-Ele me falou. Ele vai falar para o Duo que esse bebê não é fruto da noite que passaram juntos.

-Como não? Então...

-Trowa vai fazer o Duo entender que esse filho é fruto da experiência. Entende que ele não quer ficar entre você dois? – O chinês estava muito sério. –Só espero que você seja tão homem assim para saber aproveitar a chance que Barton está lhe dando de ser feliz com Duo. – Chang falou dando as costas a Yui.

Em silêncio Duo e Trowa caminharam naquela escura estação espacial abandonada. Quando finalmente pararam próximos a um painel que dava vista ao universo, se deixaram por um tempo a contemplar aquele imenso manto negro.

-Eu... Depois que soube dessa loucura toda imaginei que tínhamos tanta coisa a conversar... No entanto, estamos aqui em silêncio. – Duo comentou sem olhar para Trowa.

-Eu sei. – O outro respondeu. De fato ele não sabia como ou onde começar aquela conversa.

-Então? Como acha que isso termina? – Duo também não sabia o que dizer.

-Duo. Eu sei que é bem confuso tudo isso, mas eu ainda gosto muito de você...

-Trowa não...

-Eu sei que não há chances. Eu sei que você e Heero se amam. Mas eu ainda gosto muito de você.

-Eu também gosto de você. Como um amigo, mas quanto ao Heero. – Duo parou por um momento. –Se eu pudesse lutar por ele eu o faria.

-Eu sei. Por isso eu preciso te falar uma coisa muito importante... – Trowa ia contar alguma coisa a Duo, porém um forte estrondo o fez parar. Do lado de fora uma imensa nave estava pairando ameaçadoramente.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Logo o painel foi quebrado.

-Duo! – Heero estava distante quando sentiu o imenso perigo.

Trowa não teve reação. Ele viu Duo ser capturado por uma onda de energia e ser levado para a nave, foi tudo muito rápido. Antes de qualquer coisa só pode se agarrar para não ser tragado pelo espaço.

-Duoo! – Heero agora lutava para se manter preso a uma barra de ferro. Duo havia sido levado e eles estavam indo para o espaço. Logo tudo dentro da base passou a ser sugado para o espaço.

O primeiro foi Trowa, seguido de Heero e Wufei. Por um momento eles acreditaram estar tudo acabado. A salvação veio rápida. Uma nave os recepcionava suavemente com uma energia similar a que havia levado Duo.

-Quem? – Os três estavam atordoados quando finalmente pisaram no chão de metal da nave desconhecida.

-Estão todos bem? – Quatre se aproximou os deixando aliviados. –Trowa, Eu não podia deixar de vir, por você e também... Por Duo. – Ele falou sincero.

-Temos que resgatá-lo das mãos de Relena. – Trowa falou sério sabendo que Duo não seria poupado.

* * *

Enquanto isso na nave tripulada por Relena Peacecraft Duo finalmente abriu os olhos lentamente. Estava confuso. O quarto em que estava era bem estranho, havia luzes no teto e as paredes eram de metal. Assim que o menino recobrou a consciência definitivamente entendeu que não estava em um quarto e sim em um laboratório. 

Ele tentou em vão se libertar, porém estava preso por correias à maca.

-Não tenha tanta pressa, Duo. – Relena sorriu a sua cabeceira. – Sabe. Eu nunca imaginei isso, mas eu preciso muito de você nesse momento. – A moça falava com um ar diferente daquele que usava quando era uma jovem sonhadora tentando libertar a nação das guerras.

-O que houve com você Relena? – Duo perguntou tentando manter a calma. Mas a verdade era que estava nervoso, sabia que Relena estava levando vantagens naquela situação.

-Eu quero o que você esconde dentro de si. – Ela respondeu. – Infelizmente você é especial, meu caro. Eu preciso saber como as coisas funcionam aqui dentro. – Ela sorriu acariciando a barriga de Duo.

-Você está ficando louca. – Ele gemeu a olhando. –Não me toque!

-Lamento, _mamãe._ Não vai poder ver realizado esse desejo. – Ela sorriu. –O que mais vão fazer com você essa noite é _tocar_. – Relena o deixou lhe jogando um beijo sensual. –Preparem tudo para a dessecação. Eu quero saber como funciona esse vadio por dentro.

-O bebê? – Um dos cientistas que acabara de chegar, estava preocupado.

-Tolice. Essa criança não tem importância nenhuma. È como outro qualquer, descartável. – Agora a moça voltou para junto de um Duo muito assustado. – Afinal, sabemos como são feitos os bebês... – Ela sorriu falando ao ouvido do trançado. – A_ mamãe_ trepa com o _papai_... Sabia que às vezes eu invejo você? – Ela falou com um semblante carregado.

-Pare, Relena. Não é assim que vai conseguir levar adiante os seus planos. Tente-se lembrar de como acreditávamos em outra forma de lutar. – Duo ainda falou numa tentativa tola de persuadir a primeira ministra.

-Foi o único amado por Heero Yui. Carrega um filho dele... Como eu queria estar no seu lugar. – Houve uma ponta de tristeza no tom da moça.

-Heero não me ama. – Duo falou agora triste. Como queria estar mentindo. –Ele nunca me amaria... – O rapaz falou.

-Não sei se é mesmo ingênuo ou se finge. Heero Yui ama você. – Ela afirmou. – Por isso eu nunca consegui tê-lo pra mim, porque havia o maldito Maxwell no coração dele. Desde a primeira vez que ele sumiu levou com ele esse maldito sentimento por você, pivete. – Ela falou.

-Eu... Não pode ser... – É claro que era. Antes na nave Merllizze eles souberam que se amavam. – Esse filho não é do Heero. Trowa é o pai. – Duo informou a Relena, afinal não fazia diferença Heero amá-lo ou não. Não iam ficar juntos se Relena levasse esse plano adiante.

-Isso... Só aumenta meu ódio por você. Dez em cada dez pessoas são apaixonadas por você. – Relena falou magoada. –Tudo pronto? – Ela olhou para a equipe.

-Sim senhorita. – Um dos homens vestido de branco se aproximou.

Sobre a maca onde Duo estava preso foi posta uma espécie de placa. Dali foi emitida uma luz que passou a percorrer o corpo do jovem preso ali embaixo. Nos painéis do outro lado das salas as imagens bem nítidas do interior de Duo passaram a aparecer. Não havia muita coisa diferente dentro do rapaz.

Os órgãos estavam dispostos de forma normal, bem, ele passaria por um homem normal, se não fosse em seu baixo ventre. Havia ali um aparelho reprodutor que não devia estar ali. Um órgão chamava a atenção pelo que carregava dentro. Era um pequeno feto.

-É incrível. – Algumas exclamações vieram da equipe de médicos e cientistas.

-Esse garoto é um milagre da ciência. – Comentaram.

-Prossigam os testes! – Relena ordenou vendo que o _efeito Duo_ já estava começando com aqueles homens.

-O próximo passo Senhorita é entender como esse aparelho reprodutor funciona, e principalmente como ele foi se formar dessa maneira tão perfeita. – Um dos homens informou enquanto retirava uma boa quantidade de sangue de Duo. –Sinto, muito _Pequeno milagre_, mas teremos que abrir você. – Ele informou carinhosamente para Duo enquanto inseria pela veia do antebraço do jovem uma solução.

-Esses reagentes inseridos no menino deixarão a mostrar o DNA modificado. – Um outro cientista explicou a Relena. –Agora, vamos prepará-lo para a cirurgia. – Ele explicou. – Quero amostras de cada órgão dele. Esse garoto vai entrar para a história. – Ele comentava olhando os dados nos painéis.

–E muito cuidado com o feto, eu o quero inteiro. – Ela anunciou fria à equipe.

Preso e agora atordoado pela droga injetada em sua veia Duo via tudo perdendo o foco. De fato nunca havia sido totalmente feliz, na verdade parecia que Shinigami e a felicidade não combinavam. Onde um estava o outro não pisava. Sempre que acreditou estar feliz em sua vida alguma coisa trágica acontecia levando embora os sonhos, as esperanças.

Era assim agora. Estava preste a ter arrancado de dentro de si seu filho, que de uma forma ou de outra já era para si um ser muito importante.

Ele lembrou-se de Heero. O certo seria se lembrar dos outros amigos, ou mesmo de Trowa, que era o pai daquela criança, porém lembrou de Heero. Esse homem frio povoava seus pensamentos sempre.

-Heero... – Duo gemeu como pode.

-Vou providenciar para que nunca mais o nome dele saia desses seus lábios imundos. – Relena estava atenta a cada movimento de Duo. Foi inevitável ler os lábios do garoto chamando pelo japonês.

-Acho que está tudo terminado. – Ele falou antes de se entregar à escuridão.

* * *

-Consegui localizá-los. – Quatre informou aos outros quando um ponto luminoso apareceu nos seus painéis. 

-Estão indo para a Terra. – Trowa comentou.

-Estranho. Ela não teve intenção de se esconder. – Wufei avaliou vendo que Relena não havia feito nenhum esforço para bloquear sua localização.

-É simples demais. Relena que estudar a mutação feita em Duo. Quando ela dominar a técnica usada nele, fará suas próprias crianças. –Heero falou frio.

-Um exército de crianças perfeitas. – Trowa acompanhou o raciocínio. –Assim como Heero foi criado em um laboratório para se tornar uma máquina perfeita de guerra.

-Isso mesmo. – Yui consentiu com a cabeça. – Só que sem o inconveniente de perder tempo as doutrinando. Se ela conseguir que essas crianças já nasçam assim...

-Está dizendo que Relena está tentando fazer clones do soldado perfeito? E para isso quer entender o mecanismo usado em Duo para reprodução? – Quatre os olhou. –Mas é tudo... Tão doentio. – Ele completou. –Porque isso tudo então? Porque não simplesmente criar os clones em laboratório, já temos tecnologia para isso.

-Quatre. Ela é a mulher que salvou o planeta no passado. É contra a ética humana criar _"cópias"_ em laboratório. Mas se ao invés disso pudesse parecer uma opção de procriação para homens ou mesmos casais com problemas de reprodução? Relena quer esconder seu intento perverso atrás de uma doce ilusão. – Heero explicou.

-Será que ela acredita mesmo que é o certo a fazer? – O loiro comentou. –E será que ela ainda pode ser persuadida a agir de outra forma? – Ele deixou no ar.

Era tudo muito mirabolante. Desde quando Relena havia se tornado aquilo, ou será que algum dia ela fora diferente disso?

Nenhum deles sabia ao certo, muito menos interessava nesse momento. A única coisa a fazer era salvar Duo e impedir que o plano da primeira ministra fosse posto em prática.

* * *

-Então ele veio. – Relena estava à frente dos painéis acompanhando a cirurgia feita em Duo quando foi informada da aproximação da outra nave. –Seja bem vindo a minha festa particular, Yui. – Ela falou fria olhando as imagens de Duo sobre a mesa de cirurgia. 

Com uma sonda foram retiradas pequenas amostras do tecido uterino de Duo, lhe provocando uma hemorragia, logo em seguida o jovem seria aberto.

* * *

Estranhamente a entrada dos jovens pilotos Gundam foi facilitada. Era como se fossem convidados de Relena. Ao entrarem na sala principal da nave as luzes se acenderam como holofotes. Preso ao teto havia um telão por onde os quatros viram as imagens do amigo deitado na maca. 

Heero olhou a cena. Duo estava adormecido no meio de tantos homens vestidos de branco, uma cirurgia parecia acontecer. Yui não pode deixar de notar uma mancha vermelha macular os lençóis brancos abaixo das coxas abertas de Duo.

Um sentimento de culpa se apossou do soldado perfeito, que talvez não fosse tão perfeito assim, afinal ele havia posto a si mesmo como missão proteger o menino trançado, mas agora falhara. Duo havia perdido o bebê, era o que indicava aquele sangue todo.

-Duo? – Trowa gemeu tendo a mesma sensação que Heero. –Cheguei tarde demais. – Ele completou triste vendo que seu filho havia sido retirado de Duo.

-Sejam bem vindos. – Era a própria Relena em carne e osso que lhes falava do telão.

-Senhorita. Está tudo pronto para a remoção do feto. – Um dos cientistas a informou esperando uma decisão. Essa informação renovou os heróis de esperanças.

-Então, Heero? Acho que chegamos à reta final. – Ela falou do telão.

-Relena, você não precisa disso. Não é assim que vai conseguir o que quer. Nunca conseguirá dessa forma e sabe disso. Não é seu estilo. – Trowa falou desesperado.

-Os meios que usamos no passado, fazem parte do passado Trowa. – Ela informou.

-Está errada. Não é assim que agimos, não foi por isso que arriscamos nossas vidas. Não e você sabe disso. Quando lutávamos naquela época, tínhamos um sonho de paz, um sonho que nos enchia de luz e esperança. E mesmo que as coisas ficassem difíceis ainda tínhamos o nosso sonho fantástico para nos apoiar. – Trowa falava, estava sendo sincero com a mulher.

-Relena. Se fizer isso agora estará simplesmente indo de encontra a tudo que defendeu... E eu não acredito que estivesse mentindo naquela época. – Quatre também falou.

Relena acabara sendo tocada por aquelas palavras. Afinal aqueles garotos dividiram um tempo difícil ao lado dela e eles tinham um sonho naquela época.

-O que sabem sobre isso? – Ela estava mesmo tocada por tudo aquilo.

-Eu asseguro que eles estão certos. – Heero Yui anunciou.

-Como chegou até aqui? – Relena se voltou para a porta. Ele estava ali.

-Você se distraiu com os outros... Não foi difícil deduzir onde ficaria esse laboratório. Geralmente é na parte de acesso mais difícil da nave. – Ele informou olhando para baixo, lá estava a maca com Duo.

-Entende porque eu preciso de um exército com sua perspicácia? – Ela o olhou.

-Está errada. Olhe pra mim... Não está vendo uma máquina perfeita de guerra Relena.

-Não fale bobagens, Heero. Eu vi você lutar... – Ela falou.

-Um dia eu acabei descobrindo quem eu era de verdade, Relena. – Heero falou baixo numa conotação dolorida. –Eu descobri que era apenas um garoto confuso. Um ser humano como qualquer outro... Um que podia amar e odiar como qualquer outro. – Ele falou. Era bem difícil imaginar alguém como Heero Yui falando daquela forma.

-Eu nunca te vi assim... Isso é por causa dele? – A moça loira apontou para Duo lá embaixo.

-Eu descobri que o amo, Relena. E tudo que desejei depois da guerra foi esquecer que o soldado perfeito existiu um dia. Tudo que eu mais queria era esquecer que o frio Yui existiu e você quer tanto que ele volte. – Heero falou magoado.

-Heero...

-Nunca vai conseguir tornar a Terra um lugar melhor se quiser produzir pessoas em laboratório e pior ainda se minar as pessoas dos sentimentos delas. Foi isso que J tentou fazer comigo. – Ele falou cansado de tanta conversa. Já havia perdido tempo demais.

-Você veio aqui para me impedir... – Ela falou.

-Está certa. – Heero falou descendo as escadas.

-Senhorita? Os testes estão encerrados? – A equipe ainda esperava por uma ordem de Relena.

Heero ia se aproximando da mesa. Relena o olhou. Há pouco tempo, quando ele estava lhe falando tudo aquilo, ela teve a sensação que aquele rapaz não era o mesmo de sempre. Yui parecia disposto a esquecer seu passado.

-Porque tudo isso? Será que... Ele ama mesmo esse garoto? – Relena se perguntou. Ela sabia que esse sentimento chamado amor era tão poderoso que podia modificar qualquer homem, mesmo que esse fosse Heero Yui. –Como pude ser tão cega? Como vou conseguir levar nossa nação ao progresso se quero tirar deles o que eles têm de melhor? O amor? – Ela falou.

-Senhorita? O que fazemos...? – Voltaram a perguntar.

-Abortem essa missão... Tão louca... – Ela falou baixo.

Heero se aproximou. Estava preocupado com Duo, afinal aquilo tudo era tão desnecessário.

-Vamos estancar a hemorragia dele. Espero que não tenha afetado a criança... – Um deles falou. – Não se preocupe faremos o possível para ajudá-lo. – O homem informou preparando o material para parar a hemorragia.

Heero ficou apenas olhando a atuação dos médicos. Ele olhou para o lugar onde deixara Relena, ela não estava mais. Uma pequena nave se afastava, a primeira ministra havia ido embora.

-Ela se foi. Espero que tenha entendido, caso contrário nunca vai conseguir ser uma boa líder para essa nação. – Yui falou para si.

Voltando sua atenção para seu amado trançado se manteve em silêncio. Apenas esperando que aquilo logo acabasse. Os outros pilotos logo se aproximaram dele na espera.

* * *

-Ele vai ficar bem? – Heero falou assim que um dos cientistas se aproximou, um tempo depois. 

-E o bebê? – Trowa avançou em seguida.

-Vai ficar tudo bem com os dois. – O homem informou. – A nave irá para a Terra aonde nosso _pequeno milagre_ vai se recuperar melhor. – Ele completou.

* * *

O Sol da Terra era mesmo gostoso pela manhã. Heero pode notar quando atravessou a rua correndo se misturando às pessoas do outro lado da calçada, se misturando aos normais. Ali era só mais um, vestia-se de forma simples, uma calça jeans, camisa branca e blazer caramelo. Passando por uma lojinha de flores quase sorriu ao ver um pequeno jarro na vitrine tinha a cara de Duo. Era simples e bonito. 

-Posso ajudar? – Uma jovem lhe sorriu.

-Eu quero essa planta.

-Uma violeta. Essas flores representam lealdade e simplicidade e beleza. Presentear alguém com uma violeta é desejar a ela muita paz. É indicada para presentear os amigos. – A moça comentou enquanto embrulhava a pequenas planta.

-É mais que amizade. – Heero se viu comentando.

-Hum... Um doce amor. Simples, pacífico, mas tão certo como a mais pura verdade. – A garota lhe sorriu. – Sua namorada tem muita sorte.

-Obrigado... Eu acho que eu que tenho sorte de ter alguém como ele. – Heero respondeu saindo da lojinha com a planta.

-Nossa... – Ela comentou quando se viu sozinha.

Quando Duo finalmente acordou ele viu o brilho enternecido do Sol tocar aquele quarto de hospital. Sua primeira atitude foi acariciar o ventre, não lembrava como aquilo havia terminado, mas ao olhar a sua cabeceira se tranqüilizou ao ver a pequena violeta.

-Achei que combinava com seus olhos. – Heero comentou de forma macia.

-Heero. – Duo sorriu aliviado. –Então você me salvou mais uma vez. – Ele concluiu. –E Relena?

-Não se preocupe. Acho que ela entendeu certas coisas sobre a vida. Acho que irá nos deixar em paz por muito tempo. – Heero explicou.

-Obrigado Heero. – Duo sorriu mais uma vez. – Depois vou colocá-la do outro lado, acho que o Sol vai chegar aqui em pouco tempo e elas não gostam muito de Sol. – Ele comentou olhando para a planta.

-Você me surpreende. – Yui comentou.

-Você também. Eu nunca imaginei que ia acordar assim com você olhando, me dando flores.

-A moça da loja disse que se deve dar essa flor para um amigo leal em desejo de paz. – Heero o cortou.

-Ahhh... É claro. –Duo deixou que um brilho frustrado o tomasse. –Somos amigos... E é assim que tudo termina. – Aquele trançado queria ser mais que amigo.

-Duo, eu acho que devia encher esse quarto de violetas, porque o que estou sentindo por você é mais que amizade. – Heero falou sério. – Em outros tempos jamais falaria uma coisa dessas, Mms atualmente... Tudo que quero é ser um homem normal.

-Heero... – Duo o olhou assustado. Por essa não esperava. –Eu... Apenas seja você mesmo. Já me basta que seja você mesmo.

-Eu... Eu... – Yui queria dizer algo, mas as palavras morriam envergonhadas em sua garganta.

-Eu sei. Eu também amo você. – Duo sorriu e eles se abraçaram apertado para sem seguida se beijarem finalmente cientes de que tinham que terminar juntos nessa história toda.

-Duo? – Trowa acabara de entrar no quarto. –Desculpe... Eu devia ter... Batido. – Ele comentou sem jeito.

-Tudo bem. – Heero separou o beijo olhando para o recém-chegado. –Vocês precisam mesmo conversar... – Beijou a testa de Duo se afastando.

-Yui? – Barton estranhou, mas sabia que aquele japonês tentando mudar.

-Apenas não demore muito. – Ele comentou saindo do quarto.

-Ele não melhorou muito. – Trowa falou.

-Eu o amo assim. – Duo o olhou sério. Tinham que tomar uma decisão sobre aquilo. –Amigo, eu... Eu quero ficar com o Heero, não podemos mais evitar essa chance de ser feliz.

-Eu sei, Duo. Sei que o ama... E eu preciso te falar uma coisa... – Trowa se aproximou do leito. Ele tinha mesmo certeza do que faria. – Por mim você está livre. Eu queria muito que esse filho fosse meu, mas, você e Heero não foram os únicos a passarem pelas experiências dos cientistas... Eu também fui. – Ele explicou.

-Do que está falando?

-Eu não posso ter filhos por causa de uma experiência do passado, feita pelos cientistas.

-Então... Esse bebê...? Não têm pai? – Era bem impossível tudo aquilo. Como poderia ser possível?

-Eu não sei muito, mas Wufei me mostrou algumas anotações feitas sobre esse sua experiência na época... Parece que implantaram um embrião desde o início. A nossa noite de sexo deve ter apenas executado o trabalho do seu aparelho reprodutor.

Não era convincente, mas Trowa não pareceu mentir. Duo ficou o olhando sem ter o que dizer... Era tudo muito estranho...

-Adeus, Duo. Seja feliz. – Trowa fechou a porta do quarto deixando o rapaz sem palavras.

-Adeus, Trowa. E obrigado por nos dar esse filho. – Duo sorriu para si. Sabia que era de Trowa. Alguma coisa dentro dele lhe dizia isso.

Lá fora Yui parou a sua frente. – Não está agindo certo.

-É melhor assim. Jamais vou impedi-lo de ser feliz. – Trowa falou triste.

-Ainda gosta dele. – O japonês garantiu.

-Então me diga. Você que o ama tanto acha possível alguém deixar de gostar dele? – A pergunta foi sincera.

-Não. – A resposta fria e direta.

-Estou entregando nas suas mãos as duas coisas mais preciosas da minha vida. Duo e meu filho. Cuide bem dos dois. – Ele falou saindo pelo corredor. Estava vencido. Sabia que o relacionamento com o trançado se tornara impossível quando Yui se metera na história, mas ainda assim estava perdendo bem mais do que podia.

Quatre o esperava na porta do hospital.

-Vamos? – O loiro sorriu.

-Posso tentar. – Trowa falou entrando no carro do loiro e seguindo para uma tentativa de ser feliz.

* * *

Quando finalmente ganhara alta Duo não tinha aonde ir. Soubera da morte de Hilde ao retornar em L2, tempos depois, o ferro velho estava abanado, mas ele não se animou a ficar, muito menos queria criar seu bebê em L2. 

-O que faremos agora? – Ele falou ao sentar-se em um banco numa das praças da Terra.

Fizeram silêncio enquanto olhavam as crianças brincarem absortas de qualquer problema.

Os olhos violetas do menino expressaram um brilho de esperança. Queria muito que seu filho crescesse assim. Ele acariciou o ventre em silêncio. Já estava com quase quatro meses.

-Há tempo para decidir ainda, mas eu acho que somos o que somos e infelizmente isso não passa, Estaremos sempre com nossos passados. – Heero falou o tocando nas mãos. –Proponho a você que tentemos reescrever nossos futuros. – Ele sorriu.

-Acho que aquele apartamento é muito pequeno. – Duo comentou enquanto eles deixavam a praça.

-Eu acho que uma casa com jardim seria melhor, principalmente quando vierem os outros... – Heero brincou. – Mas temos que ir devagar... Afinal e sou apenas um agente, não ganho muito.

-Bem, eu não quero mais filhos. – Duo sorriu.

-E meu time de basquete? – Heero implicou enquanto eles sumiram de vista pelos jardins floridos da praça.

* * *

_**Eis que vem o fim.**_

Bom essa fic foi meio sem eira nem beira... acho que ela passou passando, ao menos é assim que a vejo...

Mas ela teve uma aceitação bem legal, recebi muito elogio por e-mail, outros por review. Bom, eu realmente não esperava que ela fosse tão bem aceita. De qualquer forma peço desculpas àqueles que se frustraram com a fic, vou tentar fazer melhor da próxima vez. Eu acho que aos demais, do fundo do coração agradeço pela força nessa e nas outras fics, ahhh, também pela paciencia... E desculpa pela demora nas postagens, é que estou super envolvida no cosplay desse ano do friends.. Quero ver todo mundo lá...

Mil beijos,

Hina (que graças a Deus está de bem com a vida)


End file.
